50 veces Perú
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: 50 Drabbles acerca de Latin Hetalia y en especial Perú: "¡QUE EL PISCO ES PERUANO, CARAJO!" "¿Sigues con eso...?"
1. De perros y estadios

Holas! que tal? Les anunciamos que esta serie de drabbles sobre LatnHetalia está en mantenimiento. Iremos editando capítulo por capítulo (y de paso subiendolos a tumlr) y los volveremos a subir. Los capis editados los reconocerán por este sello:

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

Agradecemos su paciencia.

Atte.

Fallon K. y compañía

Tema: clasificatorias y que no dejan entrar a la selección peruana al estadio y bla bla bla (mención de que le echaron perros a la selección peruana en una ocasión cuando fueron a jugar a chile).

* * *

><p><strong><em>1. De perros y estadios (o al revés…)<em>**

-¡Chileno jodido! ¿¡Se puede saber cuál es tu problema!? ¡Realmente te pasas a estas alturas!

Manuel simplemente ignoró los gritos que daba un molestísimo peruanito. Simplemente pasó la página de su periódico y se llevó otro pan francés a la boca.

-¡Me estás ignorando, chileno cojudo! –chilló exasperado Miguel.

-Que perceptivo, que estás hoy, Miguel, me impresionas cada día más… –gruñó Manuel, sin mostrar señal de interés.

-¡Me cerraste el estadio en las narices!

-Ya te he dicho que es por motivos de seguridad…

-¡Motivos de seguridad mis bolas! –siguió alzando la voz Miguel, aunque luego bajó el tono y lo cambió a uno más calmado y sarcástico-. Bueno, al menos esta vez no me lanzaste los perros…

-¿Eh? –balbuceó Manuel y alzó la mirada-. No seai weón, ese no fui yo.

Perú se rió.

-Ah no, ¿entonces quién? Ah ya, sí, de seguro fue Martín… O no, mejor aún, fue Julio, ¿cierto? Agh, ¿sabes qué? Muérete, de todas maneras te voy a ganar…

Y con eso se fue de regreso a su hotel, no sin tirar bien fuerte la puerta. Manuel gruñó por lo bajo, decidiendo que lo mejor sería volver a ignorarlo. Realmente, esa era la gran razón por la que odiaba tener a Miguel en su casa. Peor si se trataba de fútbol…


	2. Piconería

Estoy segura que con esto resumo los (re)sentimientos de todo los peruanos, pero qué va, el perú en bondadoso hasta en los goles que conede... Nada es mío, ni el frustrante partido, ni los personajes.

***Capítulo editado***

* * *

><p><strong>2. Piconería<strong>

-Estúpido traidor –gruñó molesto antes de patear una lata que se interpuso en su camino-. ¡Qué _hermanito_ ni que ocho cuartos! Boliviano traidor, que conste que no es la primera vez...

Se quedó parado por un segundo, mirando fijamente el suelo mientras que seguía ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

Traicionado, se sentía traicionado hasta lo último.

¿Qué decir? Un partido terrible, que le dejó los nervios de punta, contra ni más ni menos que Chile de todos los países del continente. Se sentía humillado, pisoteado, derrotado, molesto. Pero más que nada, traicionado. Y se piconeaba terriblemente.

-¡Miguel!

No hizo caso, simplemente hundió la cabeza y reanudó su carrera.

-¡Miguel, aweonado, espérate!

-Lárgate, imbécil –gruñó molesto el peruano sin hacerle mayor caso.

-Imbécil tú, espérate te dije.

Dicho esto lo tomó de la muñeca y lo zarandeó.

-¡Weón, es sólo un partido!

-¡Cállate! –explotó entonces él-. ¡No actúes como si no supieras lo que significa esto para mí!

Y sin más se zafó del agarre y se largó, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, jurándose que si no iba al mundial y les pateaba a todos su jodido trasero, jamás en la vida se lo perdonaría.


	3. Botella borracha

Supongo que todos lo conocemos de algún modo, este jueguito en el que todos se sientan en un círculo y hay una botella condenando a todo el mundo... wee tercer capi! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, le suben mucho el ánimo a Migue *0*

***Capítulo editado***

* * *

><p><strong>3. Botella borracha<strong>

-¡Mi turno! –gritó emocionado Argentina, tomando la botella y posicionándola en el centro de aquel colorido círculo.

Sonriendo coquetamente, no porque le estuviese haciendo mañas a alguien, sino porque así era su cara, tomó impulsó y dejó que la botella girase. El círculo permaneció en silencio, cosa que se explica con la sencilla razón de que nadie -en serio que nadie- quería ser víctima del rubio. Mucho menos...

-¡Manuel!

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño.

-He dicho que no estoy jugando –gruñó.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí sentado? –protestó Julio, quien se situaba a su lado.

-Porque me obligaron, weones –se defendió el chileno y se cruzó de brazos-. Cualquier cosa que me preguntes, no responderé.

Martín sin embargo lo ignoró, sonriendo aún más.

-Ah, qué va. ¡Te pregunto! Porque dudo que elijas castigo…

-Pe... –quiso replicar Manuel, mas Argentina se le adelantó.

-¿Cuál piensas que es el mayor defecto de Luciano?

Manuel lo miró serio, mas no respondió.

-Vamos, que aguafiestas que sos –protestó Argentina, pero no logró convencer a Chile.

-Tú solo quieres que te suba el ego –masculló este, pero Argentina sacudió fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no!

-Cierto –se metió Brasil y se rió-. ¡Tiene el ego tan grande, que si crece más ya no podrá entrar ni a su propia casa!

-Callate, boludo –farfulló Martín ofendido-. Quieres pelea, ¿no?

-Cállate tú, fleto culiao, que tú la empezaste –bufó Chile perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba por culpa del rubio.

-¡Claro que no…!

-Martín, cállate, Chile tiene razón…

-¿Eh? –exclamó Argentina, mirando con expresión herida a su primo, quien estaba al otro lado de Chile-. ¡Dani!

Paraguay solo se encogió de hombros, ignorando a Argentina y tratando de sonreírle a Bolivia cuando este le mandó una mirada ofendida y traicionada.

-Ya oíste, que cierres tu molesta bocota –dijo Chile son su típica expresión de "muéranse todos".

-Molesto tú –vino automáticamente la respuesta, sin embargo no de Argentina, sino de Perú-. ¡Tú eres el que empezó todo con no querer responder, chileno!

Y lo que le siguió a eso fue una extensa discusión que duró más de media hora y abarcó desde las Malvinas hasta la guerra del Pacífico, pasando incluso por el conflicto entre Perú y Ecuador, y sin duda habrían continuado con la riña de no ser por Estados Unidos que oyó los gritos hasta su casa y vislumbró otra oportunidad más para lucirse como el _hero_ que era.


	4. Metiche

Primero!** *Capítulo editado***

Segundo, esto está situado en los años de inicios del siglo XX, tratando la separación de Panamá de Colombia. La cosa es que en este proceso de independización (como en muchos otros más de América Central o el Caribe) Estados Unidos estuvo metido "apoyando" al país que se quería independizar, aunque todo esto fue simplemente para extender su esfera de influencia. En otras palabras, Alfred es un metiche que no puede evitar meterse en los problemas ajenos por interés propio.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Metiche<strong>

-Eres un metiche, Alfred, en serio.

Estados Unidos alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Colombia, quien soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras firmaba el molesto trato que le fue puesto delante.

-_Am I_? –rió el norteamericano "inocentemente", dejando en claro que disfrutaba de aquella situación.

-Estúpido –farfulló Catalina mientras terminaba, entregándole el tratado finalmente a Alfred.

Este lo tomó, girándose hacia Panamá, quien sonrió entre apenado y contento. Haciendo ademán de entregarle el tratado, Estados Unidos extendió su brazo hacia la recién independizada nación, la cual sonrió satisfecha y quiso tomar el papel, de no ser porque Alfred volvió a retirar su brazo.

-Creo que debería mejor guardar esto yo, ¿no crees, Rodrigo?

Panamá quiso protestar, pero Alfred ya se había guardado su tratado, y luego de sonreírle nuevamente a una molesta Catalina, salió de la habitación silbando Star-Spangled Banner.


	5. Memoria

ay Dios, por que todos odian a Al? pobrecito, no ven que es un incomprendido? XD metiche y todo, pero lo amo, igual que Inglaterra también lo ama, aunque no lo quiere admtir (?) 8D

Como sea, drabble número cinco, aunque no estoy del todo convencida como terminó este ._.

Espero que les... guste? n_nU

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

* * *

><p><strong>5. Memoria<strong>

-Realmente hay cosas que no logro comprender en ti –murmuró Manuel mientras esperaba sentado a que Miguel terminase de prepara el almuerzo que le había prometido por su cumpleaños.

-¿Qué no logras comprender? –preguntó Miguel sin aparente interés, más que el puré de papas para la causa rellena.

-Pues... tú eres muy olvidadizo –dijo Manuel a la vez que comenzaba a jugar con el tenedor, observándolo pensativo.

Al parecer le aburría esperar...

-¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! –protestó Miguel-. Yo siempre trato de conservar mi cultura y...

-No me hagas enumerar todas las tonterías que haces por olvidar cosas tan importantes. Sinceramente te haría bien tener un poco más de memoria histórica...

-Sí, sí, lo que tú digas –farfulló Miguel sin ganas de seguir escuchando al chileno-. ¿Eso es lo que no entiendes?

-No –respondió Manuel-. Lo que no entiendo es por qué siendo tan olvidadizo, nunca olvidas esa estúpida guerra.

Silencio, al menos hasta que Perú recordó que sabía hablar.

-Tú tampoco la olvidas –devolvió siseando, deteniéndose un momento y girándose hacia su vecino-. ¿O sí?

-Yo no he dicho eso –se defendió Chile algo irritado, aunque sin saber por qué-. Pero se supone que tú eres el que no recuerda bien...

Miguel sonrió y luego se volvió otra vez al almuerzo del chileno. Odiaba cuando Chile tenía la razón.

_Dato del día: los peruanos somos un pueblo con una memoria histórica pésima, no por nada el pueblo fue a aplaudirle a Prado cuando volvió al país luego de dejarnos plantados en medio de la Guerra del Pacífico. Y además hemos reelegido a Alan García..._

* * *

><p>Como les dije arriba, no me convence. Quería usar la idea de que es bastante contradictorio el que el pueblo peruano sea considerado uno con una memoria histórica muy mala, pero a la vez hasta ahora todo el mundo sigue en bronca con Chile. ¿Y por qué? ¡Por una guerra de hace cien años! Ja, a eso yo le digo madurez UU¬¬<p>

¿Y alguien me explica por que siempre termino escribiendo Perú/Chile? ò_ó


	6. Del odio al amor

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Del odio al amor<strong>

-Te digo que sí, Julito. ¡Solo tenés que abrir bien los ojos!

_Julito_ sin embargo meneó la cabeza, dándole a entender a Argentina que no compartía su opinión.

-Claro que no –replicó-. Lo que tú dices no tiene sentido.

-Ya te dije que sí, hombre. ¿O te lo explico de nuevo?

-¡Tus razones son estúpidas! –exclamó el menor hastiado-. No tiene sentido, gaucho.

-Que terco, Dios, vos ya estás peor que Chile mismo. ¡Si te digo que se adoran! Tu solo apoyás que no, porque crees que si se siguen peleando recuperarás tu pedacito de mar.

-¡Eso no es...! –quiso defenderse Bolivia, mas Argentina no se lo permitió, dado que volvió de nuevo con su principal argumento.

-¡Che, Julio, no hay que ser Francia para saber que del odio al amor hay solo un paso, por favor!

Julio suspiró.

-¿Y desde cuando Francia ha tenido la razón? –gruñó perdiendo el ánimo de seguir discutiendo con el odioso rubio.

"Desde que me conviene" quiso responder Martín, pero Argentina tampoco era tan idiota como para chotearse a sí mismo.

-Ya verás que sí tengo la razón –dijo simplemente, soltando una risotada.

-Ajá –respondió Julio sin creérselo aún.

-¡En serio, esos dos se adoran!

_-¡Conchesumare, Manuel, eres el único cojudo que cree todavía que el pisco es chileno!_

_-¡Cállate ya, peruano llorón, que me tení __harto con esa wea __y tu jodido pedacito de mar!_

-Sí, y cuánto se adoran –respondió Julio con sarcasmo, mirando hacia donde los dos gallos seguían peleándose.

* * *

><p>Chotear (jerga peruana): dejar a alguien sin argumentos, mandarlo a callar mediante otros argumentos (rayos, necesitos un sinónimo para la palabra "argumento" XD) Agh, no sé como explicarlo TT^TT<p>

Jajaja me reí yo solita escribiendo esta capi XD


	7. Hora peruana

Bueee numero siete! Esta vez con la participación especial de Suiza alias Vash XD

Nada es mio! ;A; ni las chocotejas TT^TT

Oh por Dios, jamás en mi vida he actualizado tantas veces en una semana O_O

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Hora peruana<strong>

Bajó impaciente la mirada a su reloj, re-confirmando por enésima vez que su invitado estaba tarde. Más que eso, llevaba ya media hora de retraso, algo imperdonable. Hastiado se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio, soltando el gruñido número no-sé-cuánto de la tarde y finalmente se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. El sol aún brillaba, faltaba todavía mucho para que se pusiese. Después de todo ya, digo, recién eran las tres. En algún momento entró Liechtenstein, preguntando si el invitado no vendría, pero él replicó que _se suponía_ que sí. En ese instante sonó el timbre y la chica salió corriendo para ir a recibir al invitado. Segundos después, trajo consigo a la sala a Miguel, el cual le sonrió a Vash nada más verlo. Vash sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

-Llegas tarde –reclamó haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que tenía (y que necesitaría mucho).

Miguel solo sonrió nervioso, mas no se mostró muy apenado.

-Ah, lo siento, mi vuelo salió tarde –rió y sacó su teléfono para mirar la hora-. Además, solo son cuarenta minutos...

Liechtenstein salió corriendo en busca de algo de tomar, aguantándose la risa, mientras que una venita saltaba en la sien del suizo.

-¿Perdón? ¡Son cuarenta minutos!

Pero Miguel solo se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Traje chocotejas –dijo con una radiante sonrisa y Vash suspiró.

Al menos no tendría que ahora ofrecerle algo de comer, pensó y volvió a tomar asiento.

_Moraleja para Vash: si quieres quedar con Miguel o su gente, cítalo una hora antes de lo planeado. Dos, siquieres que lleguen un poco antes…_

* * *

><p>Ne, admito que a pesar de haber hecho algo "cómico" ahora, la poca puntualidad de los peruanos me exaspera (lo malo de haber sido criada por una madre suiza...). Y bueno, como los suizos son no solo famosos productores de relojes, sino también sumamente puntuales (Díganme, ¿¡qué clase de tren sale a las siete Y DOS! qué clase de horario es ese?), pensé que sería divertido juntar a estos dos opuestos. Aunque últimamente estoy pensando que la impuntualidad es un mal latino más que sólo peruano n_nU<p> 


	8. Crisis

es oficial, me es imposible no romper mis propias reglas. Se supone que publicaria un drabble por semana... y este es el segundo del día ¬¬

ahh que más, no me quejo, mis lectoras son tan lindas que me llenan de reviews *3* (?) jajaja bueno ya, este capítulo trata sobre la actual crisis y cómo la pasó Miguel n_nU

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Crisis<strong>

-¡Yo no tengo por qué pagarle a ese retardado sus condenada recuperación! ¿Qué se han creído? ¡Yo tengo mejores cosas en las que invertir mi dinero, que por cierto tampoco está que me sobra, señores!

Perú suspiró y Argentina no pudo evitar reírse. Ambos países latinoamericanos siguieron su camino, dejando atrás a Holanda que seguía discutiendo con Alemania sobre el alza de impuestos para ayudar a Grecia. Suerte que no estaba cerca Francia o su gente, quienes últimamente asustaban ya casi a todos con su actitud extrañamente racional.

-Che, esta crisis realmente nos cogió otra vez a todos, ¿no? –comentó Argentina en una-. Oye, Migue, ¿y vos como la estás pasando?

Perú lo miró sin comprender.

-Como siempre –dijo y se encogió de hombros y Argentina lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Cómo siempre? ¿O sea que no te afectó...?

-Más o menos –murmuró Perú y rió nervioso, apresurándose a invitar a Argentina a comer, antes de que este hiciese más preguntas.

_Dato del día: Perú no percibió la crisis porque él siempre está en crisis._

* * *

><p>Bueno, no es que estemos siempre en crisis exactamente, pero es algo que se decía mucho, así que lo puse XDD<p>

Gente de lima, alguien está yendo al otaku fest mañana? (Ahh! por poco casi creí haber perdido mi entrada :S) Espero que esté mejor que el año pasado, donde me perdi el concierto ¬¬


	9. Fandom

Mmh, creo que deje algo de huecos en el capi anterior... bueno, no es que estemos siempre en crisis (se sentiria mas), pero el ultimo "dato" que puse, era refiriendome a una frasesita que se decia muy seguido al menos en mi entorno, no porque fuese cierto, pero si era una clase de... chiste raro -.-U O sea, el Perú no anda en crisis, en crisis estaria si tuvieramos que hacer de neuvo fila para poder comer ¬¬

Ahh como sea, gracias por todos sus reviews, esta vez me dio algo de flojera responderlos xD soy una perezosa, no lo niego 8D

saluden a cool llama! :D

cool llama: ...

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Opiniones<strong>

-Chileno jodido, no entiendo como todo el fandom está lleno de él.

Cool Llama, al oír a Perú gruñir de esa manera, alzó una ceja, cosa que el peruano no vio por los lentes de sol. ¿Otra vez renegando por nada? Ah, así siempre se ponía cada vez que prendía la computadora y entraba a "curiosear" en el fandom de Latin Hetalia, y es que al pobre peruanito le corroía el que su archienemigo estuviese "infestando" el lugar con su presencia.

-No entiendo qué le ven –prosiguió muy molesto, sin darse cuenta de que ya ni la llama le hacía caso-. ¡Si lo único que hace es reclamar, quejarse de todo y eso el completo y santo día! ¡Ni siquiera cocina rico!

Apagó la compu, farfullando cosas inentendibles, buscando con la mirada a su amada llama.

Cool Llama no supo qué decir, esperando que la rabieta de su dueño pasase rápido.

-Oye –dijo ya con un tono amable y bastante peligroso-. ¿No crees que, si hubiera un anime de Latin Hetalia, yo debería ser el protagonista?

-Bueno, si lo dices por ser nieto de un gran imperio y ser en la actualidad un enorme inútil, igual que Italia, pues en ese caso tendría que concederte toda la razón –dijo Chile apareciendo de la nada, espantando a Perú.

-¡FUERA DE MI CASA, CHILENO ESTÚPIDO!

* * *

><p>Ok, no, Manu, no tienes la razon ¬¬ pero me reí (para variar, alguien se ha dado cuenta de que me rio hasta de lo mas estupido? n_nU) XD Como sea, creo que seria un crimen escribir algo sobre peru y no mencionar a su abuelo :P aunque eso me hace pensar, si Peru e Italia son NIETOS de estos dos imperios, quienes son los padres? o.o o sea, el titulo de abuelo es solo "formal" por asi decirle? porque no creo que un pais se pueda reproducir y tener hijos, ni hablar de nietos entonces... O_O<p>

ajem, dejen review? n_nU


	10. Invierno

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Invierno<strong>

-¿Cuándo vendrá por fin el verano? –se preguntaba deprimido Perú mientras miraba con aburrimiento el cielo nublado de Lima.

Hacía frío, para variar.

Realmente se había hartado de esperar. Todos los días era igual, las mañanas amanecían empapadas y uno ni podía caminar bien en la vereda, y solo a veces había tardes en las que salía el sol y calentaba un poco el ambiente, pero en general, la contaminada capital del peruano seguía sumida en su deprimente neblina de invierno.

Estaba en ese momento sentado en el murillo que bordeaba la Costa Verde, mirando desde la cima del barranco hacia el mar. Observaba con aburrimiento a aquellos puntos oscuros que suponían unas cuantas pocas barquitas pesqueras, ninguna demasiado grande, simples botes de madera, o si no seguía a los puntitos más pequeños y más movidos, a los tablistas. La mayoría de gente tenía demasiado frío como para meterse al mar en invierno, por lo que en esa época se veían sólo a los que realmente sabían qué hacían cuando de subirse a una tabla se trataba.

Miguel pensó que si calentaba pronto y más rápido, podría irse unos días al sur a tirarse en la arena de alguna de sus playas, pero como estaban las cosas en ese momento, ni si quiera en el sur salía el sol, sino que la neblina se extendía hasta San Antonio y más allá de Asia y Cañete.

Suspiró.

Ya realmente era hora de que llegase el verano, porque Miguel amaba el verano y detestaba el invierno con fervor. No por nada él era la Tierra del Sol.

* * *

><p>Este capi me gusta ahora que lo releo :)<p> 


	11. cienporciento peruano

Perdón, pero tenía que meter hasta a Gastón Acurio XD que por cierto tampoco me pertenece 8D

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

* * *

><p><strong>11. 100% peruano<strong>

-Ah, y felicitaciones por la nueva apertura, _monsieur_ Acurio –dijo Francia dándole la mano al renombrado cocinero, el cual agradeció animado.

A su lado estaba parado Miguel, orgulloso de su compatriota y de su logro en el Madrid Fusión de ese mismo año. Con él estaba Manuel, quien observaba la escena sin mostrar emoción alguna. La verdad que no le importaba mucho si Perú tenía a uno de los "20 cocineros más influyentes del mundo", después de todo la gastronomía peruana era famosa y no por nada no perdía oportunidad para, así como casi todos los países que rodeaban a Migue, colarse a comer en su casa.

Sin embargo, una vez que ya parecían todos querer retirarse, Miguel se volvió una vez más hacia Manuel, quien lo miró extrañado al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de su vecino.

-Por cierto –dijo este a manera de burla-. Gastón es 100% peruano.

Manuel frunció el ceño.

-Eso ya lo sé, weon, ¿qué me creí?

Miguel volvió a sonreír, ignorando el insulto.

-Ah, nada, solo lo decía por si acaso...

Y sin añadir más, él peruano se fue, dejando atrás a un Chile bastante cabreado.


	12. Verdades

Me olvde de actualizar, mengo XD

Por fin! Un Argentina/Perú! alábenme! *3* jajaja no ya, es la primera vez que escribo sobre estso dos... n_nU me salio algo (mucho) tonto, pero bueno... la práctica hace al maestro ^^ y si sigo como estoy asi les llenare la cabeza de esta pareja XD

**_*Caítulo editado*_**

* * *

><p><strong>12. Verdades<strong>

-Che, Migue, has estado actuando extraño últimamente, ¿sabés?

-¿En serio? –gruñó Perú, sin prestarle realmente atención a Martín, el cual estaba comenzando a preocuparse por aquella actitud tan fría y repentina que el más norteño tenía hacia él desde hacía ya varios días.

-En serio, Migue, algo tenés.

-¿Que algo tengo? –bufó Perú volteándose de golpe y fulminándolo con la mirada-. Te diré que tengo, argentino de porquería. Tengo gente de la que ocuparme, muertes diarias por el jodido tráfico de mi capital, un presidente que no mueve ni un dedo, asesinos y corruptos acaparando mi congreso que está hasta las patas y un clima de puta madre, eso es lo que tengo, Martín, y si fueras ahora tan amable de largarte te lo agradecería mucho.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la estancia, con Miguel volviéndose otra vez hacia sus asuntos internos y Martín meditando sobre lo que el pequeño Perú había dicho.

Y entonces Argentina sonrió.

-Aww, Migue, si tanto me extrañabas solo tenías que decírmelo –dijo lanzándose a abrazar a un Perú atónito el cual abrió incrédulo la boca, sin llegar a pronunciar más que un ¿"Qué chu-?".


	13. Patrimonio Nacional

****_*Caítulo editado*_****

Advertencia: Fluff

* * *

><p><strong>13. Patrimonio nacional<strong>

Martín, como era casi de suponerse, no se percató de ello al principio. Era claro que el argentino seguiría con su vida tal y como era, sin notar que había algo en su actitud que realmente estaba comenzando a frustrar terriblemente a Miguel. Y es que...

-Ahh, vamos, Manu, no seas tan aburrido... -decía Argentina mientras le picaba un cachete a Chile para molestarlo, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Manuel.

Julio pegó asustado un salto al sentir que alguien a su lado rechinaba los dientes peligrosamente. Ahm, sip, era Miguel el que hacía ese ruido y es que estaba _algo_ molesto...

Sin más se puso de pie y se largó del lugar, sin importarle el hecho de haber sido algo (demasiado) obvio con sus celos, tanto así que hasta Argentina tuvo que notarlo. Martín miró sorprendido a Julio, quien solo se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos en un gesto de excusarse a sí mismo. Dando un suspiro, Martín se vio obligado a ir en busca de Miguel, quien ya estaba camino a su casa.

-Che, Migue, ¿pero por qué te vas tan rápido y sin despedirte de mí?

Miguel sólo soltó un bufido.

-Ándate, ¿qué quieres? Mejor regrésate con Chile y no me vengas a joder a mí...

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué he hecho? Ah, vamos, si solo estábamos tonteando un poco, che -respondió Martín, sintiendo obviamente que tenía la completa razón, cosa que no hizo más que enojar aún más a Miguel.

-Entonces lárgate a seguir tonteando con él, gaucho estúpido -le espetó, dándole otra vez la espalda-. Y no me busques a mí si ya tienes al idiota de Manuel.

Pero Martín lo detuvo, restringiéndole el paso sin mucha dificultad.

-Vamos, ¿En serio crees que me interesa tener algo de Manuel? –preguntó de manera casi melosa y abrazándolo por detrás.

Miguel alzó una ceja.

-¿Preguntas en serio? –dijo con sarcasmo, tratando de herir a su pareja.

Argentina sin embargo tenía demasiado ego como para siquiera notar el intento de Perú.

-Oh, ya que va, Migue, sabés que no tengo interés en Manuel... si él es solo un gruñón y yo...

-Tú eres mío –completó Miguel con una gran sonrisa, cosa que por un momento dejó frío al argentino.

-¿Eh? –balbuceó y Perú sonrió aún más.

-Eso, como lo oyes –rió seguro de sí mismo-. A partir de hoy te declaro patrimonio nacional del Perú.

Tema zanjado.


	14. A dieta

gfklnmsmdlak! me agarro la flojera! Eso explicaría también por qué me enterqué en no responder reviews... al menos no que yo recuerde XD pero gracias a todas las que se toman su tiempito de comentar, se agradece muchomuchomuchomucho ;A;

Como sea, me gusta como resulto este capi :) aqui habra un poco más de nuestro norteamericano favorito...

_***capítulo editado***_

* * *

><p><strong>14. A dieta<strong>

Era una vez más, uno de esos días. Sí, esos días, en los que Estados Unidos había vuelto a subir de peso. Tres quilos y medio, para ser exactos. Como era de esperarse, Alfred pegó el grito del cielo, porque o sea, ¡el _hero_ no podía tener tres quilos de más! Tenía que hacer dieta, en ese mismo instante, y dado a sus experiencias pasadas -recordó a Japón harto, echándolo de su casa- decidió esta vez buscar la solución no tan lejos de casa, sino más cerca hacia el sur...

-¡Perúuuuuu!

Ah, no crean que se tomó la molestia de tocar la puerta, que según Estados Unidos, esta ya estaba abierta cuando llegó, por lo que solo entró como Pancho en su casa.

Miguel suspiró, sabiendo a lo que venía de seguro el país del norte. Comer, como si no todos los países viniesen solo para eso, pensó de mal humor, dejando de lado el cucharón y saliendo de la cocina para ir a saludar a Alfred.

-¿Qué tal? –dijo en tono amistoso aunque en realidad quería echarlo a patadas-. ¿Se te ofrece algo, _Alfredo_?

-Ah,_ gosh_, solo venía a visitarte, mi querido hermanito –dijo con una gran sonrisa Estados Unidos y Miguel se abstuvo de golpearlo.

-No somos hermanos –replicó con una sonrisa forzada.

Alfred, obviamente, sólo pasó de largo, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

-¡Ah, veo que estás cocinando! –exclamó al entrar en la cocina y "casualmente" encontrarse con que el peruano se encontraba preparando el almuerzo-. ¿Te importa si me quedo a comer? No lo creo -rió-, en tu casa siempre hay mucha comida así que no creo que te falte, además de que todos quieren compartir un tiempo de calidad con el _hero_, ahahahahaha.

Miguel quiso asesinarlo en ese mismo instante.

¿¡Qué le sobraba comida!? ¿¡Qué se creía ese idiota!? ¡Tenía miles de pobres sin un pan que llevarse a la boca y venían a decirle que le sobraba la comida como para también alimentarlo a él! ¡JA!

-¿Y bien? –apresuró USA ya sacándose un plato y un tenedor.

Miguel suspiró, mascullando, sacándole un cuchillo. Si iba a comer ahí, que por lo menos mostrase algo de los modales que Inglaterra nunca supo enseñarle debidamente.

-Siéntete en casa... No, no, eso mejor no, solo siéntate y espera a que esté lista la comida.

Y así lo hizo Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, cuando Miguel le sirvió su plato, abrió los ojos a más no poder.

-¿TANTO? –preguntó-. Pero si estoy a dieta...

Miguel sintió un peligroso tic apoderarse de su ojo izquierdo, cosa que hasta Alfred tuvo que notar.

-Ahm, solo digo... no podrías... ¿servirme un poquito menos?

-_¿¡Menos!?_ –exclamó Miguel incrédulo y frunció el ceño-. ¡Pero si esta sólo es la entrada!

Alfred abrió la boca, queriendo protestar, pero luego se percató de algo, costándole ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

-Perú...

-¿Sí? –gruñó Miguel de mal humor.

-¿Cómo diablos comes tanto y aun así eres tan bajito?

Luego de eso, Perú se les unió a Hungría y China en la "Liga de Naciones que te rompen la cara con un implemento de cocina si los llegas a enfurecer". La cacerola de Miguel cobró todo un nuevo significado.

_Dato del día: los peruanos somos chatos... y pobre de aquel que nos lo eche en cara._


	15. Bailando

No agregare nada al principio, solo al ignorante cobarde que se ha tomado la molestia de criticar sin revisar antes le diré que tal vez sería bueno que se pase un día por el diccionario de la RAE para ver que kilo y kilogramo se escriben con K, aunque tampoco es erróneo hacerlo con Q, misma regla que vale para kiosco. Nos leemos abajo! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>15. Bailando<strong>

Realmente no cabe duda, de que cuando de tango se trata, Martín es un rey, simplemente invencible. Es quien lidera, quien crea y dirige el baile, seguido por la mujer más bella que no hace menos que exaltar la belleza y sensualidad de aquel encuentro de pareja. Martín es majestuoso, aún cuando su bailar es el que transmitía un sentimiento de tristeza y desengaño, porque no hay otro como él. La gente permanece prendida de él, no despega sus ojos de quienes cruzan con manos entrelazadas ante ellos. Es como si aquel par de argentinos atrapara a su audiencia en un hechizo irrompible que no se disuelve hasta el momento en el que ellos detienen su ritual y todo termina en un vacío inexplicable de aplausos. Y todo aquello es tan místico, pero a la vez algo tan cotidiano que costaba comprenderlo. Martín puede ser misterioso y sensual cuando quiere.

Miguel, por el contrario, baila -entre muchas otras cosas más- marinera. Ya sea la norteña, aquella danza alegre y popular que llenaba las calles de color, gozo y coqueteo travieso, revoltijo de pañuelos que danzan junta a sus dueños; o fuese la elegante limeña que se erguía con sus orgullosos bailarines. Miguel sigue a su compañera en la danza, ágil, libre y rebosante de felicidad, la corteja como el centro del espectáculo, la rodea y la sigue. Las mujeres se exaltan, son adoradas y sonríen con dulzura y aún así también con picardía. Y Miguel devuele todas las sonrisas, porque en momentos así cuesta recordar que hay gente muriéndose en el mundo y lo único que realmente interesa a los presentes es seguir contagiados del espectáculo, vovlerse parte de la magia que embriaga el alma de un bailarín... La marinera es una danza de y para todos.

-Y dime, ¿cómo es que a las chicas nunca les duelen los pies? –dijo entonces Martín al finalizar el segundo baile.

Miguel le sonrió, acomodándose el sombrero de paja y guardando el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-Es porque se acostumbran a bailar descalzas desde el principio, es impensable que lleven cualquier tipo de calzado. Mejor dime tú por qué las mujeres bailan con tacos. ¿Que acaso no se marean tambaleándose en esas cosas tan altas y delgadas?

-Claro que no, esas chicas tienen mucha práctica y son todas unas maestras, ¿qué te creías, che?

-Solo digo –gruñó el peruano ofendido-. Tampoco te molestes conmigo...

Martín rió.

-Vamos, Migue, si sabés que soy incapaz de molestarme vos.

-Siempre y cuando te haga el almuerzo, sí sé, sí sé...

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué acaso me crees convenido?

-¿Preguntas en serio?

-Olvídalo, cambio de tema –se apresuró a reír el argentino mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Miguel y le quitaba el sombrero con el que había bailado.

El peruano alzó la mirada y le sonrió, sintiendo pronto los labios de Martín buscar su boca. Rió divertido, pasando los brazos por el cuello del más alto y poniéndose de puntitas. Martín sonrió satisfecho, separándose un poco de Miguel para besarle la mejilla y mirarlo con gesto coqueto, cuando sintió que su pareja comenzaba a exigir.

-¿Otro más? –preguntó con tono socarrón y altanero el rubio-. Sé que beso increíblemente bien, pero no creí que te tuviera tan loco...

Miguel sin embargo solo soltó una carcajada y lo jaló hacia abajo.

-Ay, Martu tonto, tanto tiempo conmigo y todavía no entiendes que no hay primera sin segunda...

* * *

><p>Buee, ¿les gustó? Sinceramente me encantó este capi *ego* Realmente sería imperdonable el escribir sobre el Perú y no mencionar la marinera. (me encanta, en serio la amo *3*) Saben algo, me he dado cuenta de que estos dos bailes reflejan un poco las personalidades de estos dos países, marcando un contraste bastante claro. En fin, la última frase, para quienes no saben, es muy común cuando se baila marinera. Wee ya me está fluyendo más el ArgentinaPerú, no es emocionante? ^3^ salió algo fluff (yo todo lo veo fluff XD), pero no me quejo, está lindo :D dejen review!


	16. Número noventa y nueve

Wee ahí vamos de nuevo con el futbol 8D

* * *

><p><strong>16. Número noventa y nueve<strong>

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el televisor, ignorando por completo al resto de su entorno. La voz de los comentaristas resonaba en su cabeza como un martillo que le atolodraba el cerebro cada vez más. Sus ojos seguían de cerca al balón, sin perderlo de vista, dado que aquello sería fatal. Lo peor de todo era que no podía ni alegrarse ni maldecir, de hecho, no podía tomar partida de nadie, en ningún momento. Y es que en su condición de país Miguel no podía estar del lado ni de la Alianza ni de la U, y en consecuencia cada superclásico era un martirio. (Y secretamente deseaba que aquello fuese el empate número cien.)

Gruñó molesto, ignorando el pitido que provenía desde la cocina. ¿Qué interesaba el agua hirviendo en la estufa cuando estaba más ocupado rezándole a Santa Rosa y al Señor de los Milagros que por el santísimo amor de Dios no hubiesen muertos esta vez?

* * *

><p>El título viene de que actualmente en el clásico peruano hay 99 empates.<p>

Ah y claro, Alianza corazón! 8P


	17. Chifa

**17. Chifa**

Se cruzó molesto de brazos, observando irritado la escena que se jugaba frente a sus ojos. No era que Martín fuese celoso, claro que no, él de todas las personas no. No obstanto, aquello realmente era el colmo. No solo había llegado de improvisto para seguir hurgando en sus economías, sinoq ue ahora ese cihno molesto se había puesto en plan de monopolizar la atención de SU Miguel. Ah sí, la excusa barata de la comida. Par de fanáticos de la cocina, pensó de mal humor. Condenada la maldita inmigración china y los rastros de su cultura que se escondían tan perfectamente en la de Migue.

-Ah, pero qué lindo que se llevan, ¿no crees? –rió a su lado Luciano, solo para recibir una mirada asesina por parte del argentino.

-Hmpf –fue todo lo que dio de sí Martín y luego de eso se paró decidido y se acercó a donde estaban sentados Miguel y Yao conversando. Sin dar explicación alguna, tomó al altinoamericano de la muñeca y se lo llevó a rastras, ignorando las protestas de este.

China por su lado no supo cómo interpretar esa escena.

* * *

><p>Lo admito, el título no tiene mucho que ver xD pero es que la idea se me vino al ver una calle llena de chifas, los cuales en verdad que abundan por aqui y no solo en el barrio chino... No creen que Yao y Migue se llevarian muy bien? ^3^ me gusta mucho la frase de Yao de "lo más importante para mí es la comida" o algo así (no la recuerdo de manera textual, pero se entiende XD) nee~ como sea, dejen review! :D<p> 


	18. Llamas

Bueee! este capi me da mucha risa porque está inspirado en una anécdota de una compañera de mi clase. contamos aqui con la preciosisima (sarcasmo) participacion de Italia. aunque debería haber usado a Alemania, dado que esto sucedió cuando ella (mi amiga) se fue de intercambio ahí, sin embargo pensé que la persona que Feliciano solo lo haría más cómico, además de que él está acostumbrado...

* * *

><p><strong>18. Llamas<strong>

Alzó la mirada al oír que Miguel llegaba. Y cómo llegaba, pensó Martín. Oh sí, estaba molesto, y no lo decía porque hubiese tirado la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para incluso poner a Rusia al tanto del mal humor del peruano, sino por el aura asesina que lo acompañaba. Suspiró.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el rubio y agregó: -Creí que Italia estaba en tu casa...

-Eso –gruñó Miguel y se cruzó de brazos-, lo estaba antes de que lo echase de ahí a patadas.

El argentino alzó una ceja. ¿No que los peruanos eran muy hospitalarios? Porque aquella última frase denotaba todo lo contrario...

-¿Lo echaste? –preguntó casi incrédulo y Perú asintió.

-Es un completo idiota, no sé ni por qué lo invité.

-No lo invitaste –recordó Martín, cosa que solo logró empeorar el estado de ánimo de Miguel.

-¡AJJ, LO ODIO!

Martín tuvo que sonreír. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Miguel para abrazarlo a manera de consuelo.

-Ya, ya pasó, che, no pudo haber sido tan malo como decís...

-Malo es poco –farfulló el peruano.

-Ah, por favor Migue. Puede que Feliciano sea algo retardado pero no parece mala persona y siempre creí que tú eras alguien muy paciente. No entiendo qué pudo haber hecho...

-¿Que qué hizo? –estalló Miguel-. ¡ME PREGUNTÓ QUE SI EN MI PAÍS LOS NIÑOS IBAN AL COLEGIO EN LLAMAS!

Martín se separó de él de golpe, para acto seguido caer rendido en el sofá, muerto de la risa.

-Ah, sí, ríete no más –gruñó Miguel sarcástico.

-Pe-perdón, Migue, pero es que...

No llegó a completar la frase a causa de la risa, aunque finalmente tuvo que forzarse a callar a causa del peligro de muerte en el que se hallaba.

-¡No te rías! –exclamó de neuvo Perú, mirándolo molesto.

Martín le sonrió y Miguel desvió la mirada. Bien, ya se había calmado, aquello era una clara señal. Seguro de lo que hacía, Argentina estiró el brazó y jaló a Perú hasta tumbarlo a su lado.

-Ya, tranquilizate che –musitó con calma Argentina, abrazando de nuevo a su compañero, mientras que este seguía farfullando incoherencias sobre italianos incultos y pobres llamas maltratadas y que debía abrir una nueva ONG anti-abuso de camélidos andinos y qué no más.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Miguel se hubo tranquilizado por completo y Martín aprovechó para preguntarle si iba a comer con él a lo que Perú respondió que sí. Obviamente cocinaba él, cualquier cosa que no fuese pasta.

* * *

><p>...a que lo echen, creo que Italia debería estar acostumbrado a eso ^^U dejen reviews y ayuden a Miguel a formar su ONG para Cool Llama! XD<p> 


	19. Escandalosos

Uno bien cortito, para variar un poco ;)

* * *

><p><strong>19. Escandalosos<strong>

-Toñio, eres un pedófilo.

El español alzó la mirada sorprendido, no porque fuese aquella una acusación falsa, sino porque no se la esperaba en ese momento.

-¿Lo dices por Romano? –preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Gilbert frunció el ceño, pensando lo estúpida que había sonado esa respuesta, y luego negó.

-Romano es una cosa, pero estos mocosos de aquí son otra... –respondió y echó un rápido vistazo a los mencionados mocosos, agregando-: otra cosa mucho más numerosa.

España volvió a soltar una risita, bajando la mirada al pequeño Perú que dormía plácidamente en su regazo.

-Ah, pero si son tan lindos –dijo España con cara de baboso.

Prusia suspiró derrotado, viendo a lo lejos a Argentina corretear a un Chile que ya daba de sí palabrotas a diestra y siniestra, Bolivia llorando porque quería ser cargado por su metrópoli, Colombia haciendo un berrinche también y Ecuador refunfuñando ensimismado. Y en ese momento Gilbert se preguntó como diablos su amigo soportaba a tanto chiquillo escandaloso.


	20. Acorralado

bueno, no es que esta vez no me convenza, sino que bueno... soy muy floja como para comprobar que mis referencias historicas estan correctas *rie nerviosa* pe-pero igual espero que les guste ;A;

* * *

><p><strong>20. Acorralado<strong>

Rió nervioso, jugando con sus dedos. Los dos hombres lo miraban con ceño fruncido, esperando su respuesta. Alzó la mirada, buscando apoyo en sus hermanos. Martín le sonrió, parado detrás de San Martín, mientras que Ecuador permanecía mudo, observando y escuchando la larga charla que Bolívar le daba a Perú. Este se preguntaba por qué diablos de pronto se les ocurrió preguntarle a él. ¿Qué acaso los humanos no habían hecho siempre lo que les había venido en gana con él? ¿Por qué actuar ahora como si importara? Ah claro, solo porque él no tenía ningún dirigente famoso que estuviese enfrentando a las tropas españolas. Ja, que lindo. Miguel murmuró un par de excusas que no sirvieron de mucho para deshacerse de quienes lo presionaban. ¿Quién estaba de acuerdo con aquello? ¿Los indígenas? ¿Los quechua? ¡Y una mierda, no! ¡Si ellos estaban luchando en las tropas del Virrey! Los pocos representantes mestizos peruanos parecían estar de acuerdo, mas Ecuador notó sin mucha dificultad que Miguel no quería. Suprimió un suspiro.

-Es por el bien de todos nosotros, Perú –dijo.

Miguel se mordió el ladio. No quería, no quería. Bolívar parecía comenzar a impacientarse, mirando a los peruanos ahí presentes, exigiendo ya una respuesta. Miguel quiso gritar. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban en paz y se largaban a su estúpida independencia ellos solitos? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba él involucrado en los asuntos de sus hermanos? Ah sí, claro, debía de ser porque era el "Virreinato del Perú" con el que querían acabar y aquello no sería hasta que Perú fuese independiente también. _Independientemente_ si Perú quería o no. Qué irónico usar aquella palabra... En ese momento Perú parecía ser el único que no quería separarse de Antonio.

* * *

><p>Ok, no, no recuerdo si Perú era el único que no quería emanciparse, a estas alturas ya ni estoy segura si era realmente asi :S y me da roche preguntarle a mi profe porque que pensaria de mi (es que bueno... mejor no doy exüplicaciones XD) en fin, me merezco un review? TT^TT<p> 


	21. Perú 21

Perú 21. no me pertenece! si fuera mío... mejor lean XD

* * *

><p><strong>Perú 21.<strong>

Frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente la portada. Esto era el colmo. Definitivamente. No había forma... ¡Era impensable! Suspiró. Bueno, todas las cosas tiene su fin, pensó, las buenas más que nada. Pero aún así... ¡No, no, no! Quería tirar el periódico por la ventana, aventarlo contra algo, lo que fuese... Lástima que fuese eso... un periódico. Tirarlo contra la pared no serviría de mucho, para empezar porque ni siquiera llegaría a tocar la pared. Podría quemarlo, pero tampoco quería que sus vecinos lo viesen con cara de fenómeno. Y es que ahí ya nadie sabía quién se aparecía ni mucho menos cuando.

Otro suspiro. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas tuvieron que sacar a Gaturro de su periódico favorito?

* * *

><p>Creo que más que a Migue, me reflejé a mí misma XD mengo, pero es que sigo molesta por el simple hecho de que hayan sacado a mi caricatura favorita de mi periodico! ¬¬ aunque... pueden creer que por mucho no tenía ni idea de por qué Perú 21 se llama así? o.o soy un fraude XD pero igual dejen review!<p> 


	22. Dorada

Tengo que dejar de robarme ideas de Nyx, o este fic terminara siendo de ella XD

* * *

><p><strong>22. Dorada<strong>

Frunció el ceño, soltando luego un gruñido. Aquello debía de ser una broma, _definitivamente_. Echó una mirada hacia abajo, sintiéndose listo para morir. No podía hacer aquello, no, no podía. Eso ya era sin lugar a dudas un indiscutible quebrantamiento de sus derechos como nación. Oh, pobre Miguelito, no recordaba que las naciones no tenían ni tendrán jamás derechos, no mientras sean los seres humanos quienes las gobiernan. Así que ajo y agua... A joderse y aguantarse.

Lo malo era que Miguel no compartía aquella opinión. De ninguna manera iban a lograr que ÉL hiciera ESO. ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! Simplemente era impensable. ¿Qué diría aquello de él como nación? Seguramente nada positivo...

No, ya lo había dicho, no lo haría. Él no...

-Ehm, yo... –comenzó algo tímido, no pudiendo evitarlo realmente.

-¡Estamos al aire en cinco!

Una venita saltó repentiente en su sien. ¿Quién chucha se creía ese estúpido para ignorarlo?

-¿Todo listo? ¡Estamos al aire en...

Y la bomba explotó.

-¡No voy a hacer este jodido comercial de Inca-Kola, MUCHO MENOS DISFRAZADO DE MUJER POR MÁS PERUANA QUE SEA!

Perú descubrió ese día que, aparte de no tener derechos, los países al parecer tampoco tenían voz. Pobre, ¿ya vieron el nuevo _reclame_ de Inca-Kola? Peruanas, ¡con ellas, todo es posible!

* * *

><p>No sé qué me pasó, simplemente terminé escribiendolo y... bueno, ahi tiene su golden cola XD (?)<p> 


	23. Verano

Veee~ este y el próximo me salieron algo cortitos, pero igual espero que les gusten ._.

* * *

><p><strong>23. Verano<strong>

Dejó escapar un suspiro, hundiéndose en la cálida arena blanca. Oía a lo lejos el rumor de la olas y de aún más lejos el viento traía consigo las voces humanas desde la playa vecina. Sintió el sol quemar sobre su piel y aquel hormigueo se sentía tan agradable que deseó jamás tener que volver a levantarse y...

Se quedó dormido. Los demás lo vieron y tuvieron que reírse, sonriendo entre ellos. Minutos después Chile ya yacía enterrado en la arena.

* * *

><p>a eso yo le digo bulling o como michi se escriba XD ESTOY SEGURISIMA DE QUE ESTA VEZ NO HAY ERRORES DE TIPEO!:( pero me puedo equivocar, claro... ._.<p> 


	24. Rojo y blanco

He roto mi record... este es el drabble más corto y monse que he escrito (supero incluso mi drabble de 60 palabra de Yu Gi Oh! GX Loool), no me cuelguen, sí? soy una niña inocente que ama su vida, su compu y el yaoi devotamente TT^TT y bueno, como es tan corto al final decidi subirlo seguido con el otro anterior :P

* * *

><p><strong>24. Rojo y Blanco<strong>

Frunció el ceño, observando a aquella serpiente rígida y aparentemente pacífica. La siguió con la mirada hasta que terminó de pasar y desapareció. Suspiró. Y entonces quiso linchar a su presidente y a la señora alcaldeza, quien fuera el culpable, por pintar su tren de manera tan huachafa.

* * *

><p>as se escribe huachafo? O.O y como miercoles traduzco eso? D: ahm... por lo general se dice de la persona mal vestido o de gustos MUY malos, en especial en lo que se refiere a combinar ropa o colores etc... me explico? ;A;<p> 


	25. Locos y nalgas

Llegamos a la mitad, causas!

Se supone que el 25 iba a ser un capi que ya le había prometido a Nyx sobre cierto platillo muy exotico de nuestra patria, pero se me "cruzó" esta idea y TENIA que escribirla antes de que se olvidara el incidente n_nU espero que les... agrade.

* * *

><p><strong>25. Locos y Nalgas<strong>

A veces uno se preguntaba, como era posible que hubiesen tantos psicópatas sueltos. _Solo_ en la casa de Alfred ya había centenares de esos y todos ellos corriendo libres por ahí, persiguiendo mariposas, descuartizando, torturando y qué no haciéndole a gente inocente "sin culpa de nada". No debería por ende extrañarle a nadie que fuese el mismo Estados Unidos el productor de tantas series policiacas famosas y muy seguidas de cerca por los televidentes. A veces su imaginación desbordaba tanto, que la ficción una vez más superaba a la realidad. ¿Noticias? Ah, no, estaba viendo "La ley y el orden". Pff, ¡por favor!

Fuere como fuere, no significa que la realidad, la gente y los países dejen de ser... _interesante_. O simplemente estúpidos, lo suficiente como para no poder retener a un hombre dentro de un país.

O no querer hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿_Cortanalgas_? –musitó Alfred haciendose el inocente-. ¡Ah, sí! ¡El loco peruano!

Silencio.

-S-sí, es que bueno, verán, _my police_ siempre está tan ocupada porque digo, ¡el _hero_ tiene que velar por su patria! –exclamó EEUU en su defensa propia, sacudiendo los brazos-._ Gosh_, que Perú se encargue de los suyos solo...

Ah, sí, leyeron bien. Cortanalgas. Un psicópata que atacó a diez mujeres cortándoles los glúteos en Virginia. Poniéndolo así realmente parecía un chiste, pero no para Miguel.

-¡Jodido gringo, un poco de colaboración no me vendría mal! –chilló molesto el latino al saber que el criminal se andaba ahora paseando por su capital de lo más feliz de la vida-. Realmente no tengo ganas de corretear a otro loco, como si los locos aquí no me sobraran y por mucho...

Siguió farfullando un poco para sí, empapelándose de documentos y queriendo mandar al carajo todo, conteniéndose luego y soltando un suspiro. Que va, no le quedaba otra, ya habíamos dicho que como país nadie los respetaba... Así que a ver si se atrapaba al loquito ese.

* * *

><p>¿Alguien se ha preguntado como chucha el cortanalgas ha logrado abandonar los Estados Unidos POR AVION? La gente es tarada, por no usar adjetivos peores...<p>

¡Ok! Leve alteración de los hechos. El sujeto ese se escapó, quien sabe si lo dejaron irse a proposito o no, después de todo es el "fugitivo más buscado en el condado de Fairfax (Virginia, Estados Unidos)" Yo solo especulo un poquito, ji~ Y no tengo idea si sigue libre o no ._.

como sea, dejen review! XD


	26. A la defensiva

Dios, recaí de nuevo en el Chile/Peru n_nU Algo más larguito para compensar los dos últimos fraudes ^^ Estoy casi 100% segura que el nombre de Ecuador es Francisco... pero puedo equivocarme, como para variar U¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>26. A la defensiva<strong>

-He dicho que no, no me vas a meter _esa_ cosa asquerosa.

-Pe-pero Manu...

-¡Qué no weón!

-Vamos, solo una, rapidito... Ya sabes, mientras más rápido sea, menos vas a notarlo y...

-Miguel, ¿qué parte de "no pienso hacerlo" no has entendido? ¿¡El "no"! ?

Miguel suspiró, bajando la mirada apenado, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior. Chile se cruzó de brazos, lanzando una mirada asesina en dirección de Perú, aunque no iba para él, sino para Ecuador, quien estaba parado detrás de Miguel. Francisco, al notar que Chile comenzaba a emanar un aura peligrosa, no dudo en despedirse rápidamente, claro que sin olvidar de agradecer la rica comida que se empujó en casa de Miguel. Este sin embargo se veía todo ido debido al rotundo rechazo de Manuel. Chile por su lado gruñó molesto al notar que solo quedaban ellos dos. Maldito Ecuador, qué se creía...

-Chile –lo llamó entonces Miguel, acercándose lentamente a él.

Manuel primero no lo notó, y cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde. Estaba acorralado contra el sofa. Mierda, cuando Perú se ponía así realmente era un lío y de los malos. Tragó en seco cuando el peruano se sentó a horcadas sobre él, tomándolo con un rápido movimiento de las muñecas.

-Manuu –musitó con ese tonito tan poco convincente el nieto del Imperio Inca, y Chile quiso salir corriendo.

Oh, pero pequeño detalle: Perú seguía sentado encima de él, con esa sonrisa que solo ponía cuando estaba _realmente_ dispuesto...

Chile focejeó, pero Perú de pronto parecía haberse vuelto mucho más fuerte, llevando todavía esa sonrisa de lunático encima.

-Ya puesh, Manuelito, no sea' monsee –canturreó de manera tétrica.

En su mano derecha, llevaba entre el pulgar y el índice algo que se movía, pequeño y regordete. Y se movía, se retorcía y...

-¡MIERDA MPERÚ, NO PIENSO COMERME TUS ESTÚPIDAS LARVAS ASQUEROSAS, O SURI O COMO CHUCHA LAS QUIERAS LLAMAR!

Demasiado tarde, Manu, mejor suerte para la próxima...

Condenada sonrisa... Y es que Miguel solo la ponía cuando estaba realmente dispuesto a defender a su gastronomía. Por más insólita que esta fuera.

* * *

><p>Aquí va mi frase trillada: no me convence XD<p>

SURIIII CARAJO SÍ MUAJAJAJAJA! Gracias a Nyx Selene por la idea, muajajaja amadas larvas amazónicas que jamás me pienso comer :D pero son parte de nuestras comidas típicas y Manu se las tiene que comer *evil grin* dejen review y hagan feliz a Cool Llama, al Suri y al Gallito de las Rocas! ^3^

(es oficial, terminé de enloquecer)


	27. Civilizados

No sé si lohabré mencionado antes, pero mi reserva de drabbles se ha acabado, por lo tanto si me tardo, es porque la inspiración me ha vuelto a chotear... ¬_¬

* * *

><p><strong>27. Civilizados<strong>

-Soy mejor que tú, por favor admítelo de una buena vez.

Perú frunció el ceño, soltando luego una risa sarcástica.

-¿Tú mejor que yo? ¡Pff! Por favor, Manu, madura pe causa. Para empezar, yo tengo una magnífica selva y tú solo eres una tripita en la costa –replicó con gesto arrogante, sonriendo victorioso.

Pero no, claro que no, la disputa no acababa ahí, no mientras ellos sean Chile y Perú... No mientras Chile todavía tuviese saliva que gastar y Perú piconería con la cual lucirse.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué te sirve esa selva tuya si igual todos tus habitantes se mudan a la capital?

-E-es que tengo una capital hermosa –gruñó Miguel, pero todos deberíamos saber que ni él mismo se la creía.

-Ajá, sí, claro. Tan hermosa que es posiblemente una de las más contaminadas del mundo.

-¡Cállate, que para eso tengo mi selva!

-¿Para descontaminar tu capital?

-Eres un estúpido, Chile -farfulló Miguel al saber que ha vuelto a meter la pata.

La oratoria simplemente no es su fuerte... al menos no la oratoria _inteligente_.

-Tan estúpido que compré una de tus mejores empresas, peruano bruto(1) –le espetó Manuel hartándose-. Y las demás que hay por ahí también son chilenas. (2)

-¿¡Y estás orgulloso de ser un choro! ? Me das pena, Chile, en serio -se defendió como pudo Perú-. Y no, no la compraste, solo te pertenece una parte de sus acciones, sonso. ¡Y yo tengo Oechsle que es peruana!

-¿Tú tienes algo? Espero que no desees que te aplauda, sinceramente...

-Puedes hacerlo, a menos que la envidia no te deje, tripita de miércoles.

-¡Cierra la boca, que tú eres el que siempre hace escándalo por el jodido pisco!

-¡Porque una vez más quieres robarme algo que me pertence y que todo el mundo reconoce como MIO, chileno acomplejado!

-¿Acomplejado YO? ¡Yo no te robo nada! ¡COMPRO, MIGUEL, COMPRO! Es obvio que alguien tan pobre como tú no entendería eso.

-¿¡Que soy pobre! ? Querido, infórmate un poco de lo que pasa a tu alrededor y verás que MI economía ha mejorado mucho en estos últimos años.

-Sí, porque ya no podía empeorar más, dudo seriamente que sea psoible.

-Ajj, cierra la boca antes de que te la llene otra vez con suri.

Chile calló por el resto de la tarde.

En cuanto a Argentina...

_Querido diario, hoy descubrí un nuevo pasatiempo y este es observar detenidamente a Chile y a Perú cuando discuten. Uno se termian por enterar de muchas cosas..._

* * *

><p>Glosario:<p>

_causa_: ¿Amigo? En este caso obviamente en tono despectivo.

_piconería_: no aceptar la derrota.

(1) E. Wong, ahora solo Wong... ._. no me pertenece! ;A;

(2) Ripley, creo que tambien Saga Falabela... etc ¬¬

Se puede decir que es una continuación del capítulo anterior... ji~ ah, reamente me divertí mucho escribiendo esto~ vee~


	28. Escombros

Había prometido un ArgentinaChilePerú, y bueno... salió lo que salió... espero que les guste, así como espero no matarles con esto el e´píritu navideño aún restante n_nU

* * *

><p><strong>28. Escombros<strong>

Sabe que cuando Perú murmura cosas dormido, es porque estaba inquiteo. Y tiene sus razones. Sin duda ha sido una navidad inquietante, desastroza para muchos. _Otra más así..._

-¿Está otra vez en esas? -pregunta Manuel entrando en la habitación y Martín alza la mirada, sonriendo de lado, débilmente.

-Nos agarró otra vez a todos, ¿no? -ríe Argentina, aunque en realidad hasta él se quiere echar a llorar-. Tampoco te libras.

Chile se encoge de hombros, haciendo de que ya lo ha superado. Claro, él es Chile, es después de todo una nación superior al llorón de Perú y al vago de Argentina. Finalmente toma asiento en el sofá de Argentina, quien todavía trae encima a Perú dormitando. Se acerca, sacudiendo un poco al más norteño de los tres para que se despertase, mas Argentina lo mira feo.

-Ya déjalo dormir, ¿sabes lo que cuesta tranquilizarlo cuando se pone todo histérico.

-De sobra -gruñe Chile de mala gana-. Pero es que se pasa de engreído.

Argentina sonríe una vez más.

-Aww, Manu está celosín -se mofa y suelta una risita, olvidando por un momento el por qué están ahí reunidos, con las luces apagadas, el silencio rondando y los ardornos navideños escondidos en el desván, guardados cuidadosamente en cajas que no se volverán a abrir hasta dentro de un año.

Ah, sí, el motivo de aquello... ¿El motivo? Una navidad con todo y catástrofes, para variar. Una de las festividades más importantes de la iglesia cristiana, y solo otro más en el que la dichosa humanidad causa estrago y medio. Comenzando por los pirotécnicos. Luego vienen las sectas islámicas que le lanzan bombas a las iglesias católicas. Finalmente los asesinatos y accidentes que no se toman vacaciones ni en ese día.

-Pero qué dormilón que me salió hoy -murmura entonces Chile observando todavía a Perú-. Con razón no llega a nada... Ya te va a pasar de vago, Martín, weón.

-Ah, callate por Dios, che, Manu -replica Argentina-, que vos, si bien no sos vago, sos un viejo verde.

-Cierra la boca, acomplejado de...

Antes de poder terminar la oración, Martín ya se ha abalanzado sobre él para besarlo y comenzar desesperada pelea de niños, en la que cada uno quiere terminar arriba.

-¡AU!

Las dos naciones del sur se detienen de golpe, mirando hacia abajo (qué irónico), donde Perú les devolvía la mirada molesto.

-Si van a excluirme por lo menos no me tiren del sofá -bufa ofendido, queriendo largarse al sillón, pero Argentina lo detiene.

-Vamos, Migue, no te pongas así...

-Eso te pasa por dormir todo el día.

¡PLAFF! Almohadón para Chile. Perú le saca la lengua, sentándose entre él a Argentina, quien pasa divertido el brazo por sus hombros.

-Los odio -masculla haciendo berrinche y Martín sonríe.

-También te amamos -musita y luego su mirada se torna casi seria-. _¿No, Chile?_

-Claro -murmura este y luego agregó: -Con todo y tus defectos...

-No sé por qué te sigo haciendo caso -respondie Perú sin mirarlo-, más aún ahora que solo venía a descansar un poco.

Chile quiere responder que descansa siempre, mas prefiere callarse. Tampoco es idiota, y él sabe cuando parar. Tampoco quiere después verse obligado por Argentina a ir a buscarlo y pedirle disculpas de mala gana. Así que calla, dándole paso de nuevo al silencio. Solo el típico tic-tac del viejo reloj de Martín se hace oír, pero nadie le hace caso. Afuera todavía está oscuro, deben de ser las tres de la madrugada. Ya ha acabado el día de después de navidad, y por lo tanto el tema está zanjado. Aún así ninguno de los tres ha logrado, a pesar de todo, quitarse esa molesta sensación de la boca.

_200 personas lo perdieron todo en gran incendio en el Callao._

_Catorce muertos en accidentes de tráfico en Santiago._

_Una mujer estrangulada y 128 heridos por pirotecnicos en Argentina._

"Jodidos humanos", piensan los tres.

* * *

><p>Esta es la razón por la que ya no leo periódico... ._.<p>

alguien más piensa que Martu me salió muy... serio? O.o


	29. Y se mueve

Bueh, este fic está en parte inspirado en un temblorcito que "acaba" de vivir (drabble escrito el 16/12 a las 3 y pico), y también en parte está ispirado en una canción que se me pega mucho, que es muy cómica y se llama "Temblor" (de los nosequien y los nosecuantos), compuesta por Laureano Rigol, quien casualmente es mi profe de música y por lo tanto sé que la canción es muy él XD en serio, la recomiendo si quieren sonreír un poquito en las mañanas ;) Como sea, ya que la canción habla de un cubano, nuestro invitado de turno es el panzón de Cuba XD que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>29. Y se mueve...<strong>

Aunque solo dura un segundo, repentinamente todo se mueve. Fue esta vez solo un pequeño sacudoncito, por lo que ni los perros ladran y nadie hace escándalo. Asustado, Cuba se pone de pie de un salto, mirando confundido a su anfitrión. Este solo lo mira, preguntando si desea algo.

-Ah, el temblor -dice entonces al nota que una de sus plantitas tiembla ligeramente-. No es nada, te puedes sentar.

Cuba lo mira con una ceja en alto, preguntándose si sería seguro seguir ahí sentados. El temblor puede volver en cualquier momento... Y...

-Tranquilízate -ríe Miguel sirviendo más café que Catalina le ha traído por navidad-. Por lo general no vienen seguidos, así que te puedes sentar.

* * *

><p>Ya quisiera ser tan relajada con los temblores como Migue, pero soy una miedosa que sale siempre corriendo XD<p> 


	30. Curiosidades

**30. Curiosidades**

-Oe, Mañuco -exclamó Perú al ver un día a Chile pasar cerca de su casa-. Hazte una y ven un toque pa'cá.

Manuel alzo una ceja, preguntándose que diablos querría esta vez Miguel de él, y luego de meditarlo un segundo, se acercó a la cerca que lo mantenía separado (o a salvo) de su segundo vecino más fregado (el primero era Bolivia que ya casi parecía un despertador con su "¡mar, mar mar!").

-¿Que quieres, weón? -gruño-. Estoy con pri...

No finalizó su frase por quedarse viendo a Perú, quien aguantaba con mucho esfuerzo la risa. Frunciendo el ceño, Chile quiso darse media vuelta y seguir su camino interrumpido. Pero Miguel lo retuvo.

-Espera, pe caushita -dijo todavía riéndose-. Te quiero mostrar algo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se echó a correr a su casa y volvió al rato, trayendo consigo algo que parecía un pequeño librito, el cual le ofreció a Chile. Este todavía no comprendía, y eso tampoco cambio al ver la portada del dichoso librito.

-¿Que se supone que es _esto_? -exigió saber con impaciencia, desesperándole la actitud de Perú.

Este solo estiró aun más su sonrisa.

-Puesh, pensé que te interesaría verlo -explicó otra vez cerca de la risa-. Se llama el pezweón y me recuerda mucho a ti.

* * *

><p>Estuve pensando qué podría hacer, cuando me acorde de este singular pecesito. Ya sé que ya pasó rato desde que pasó de moda, pero es que ahora que lo pienso... me recuerda algo a Manu XDDD no pregunten, simplemente es así n_nU Para los que no conocen al pezweon, este es "un pez con un par de testículos rosados que nace de la boca de todos" (sacado del grupo de fb del pezweon)<p> 


	31. 31 de diciembre y etc

Se suponía que debía haber subido esto el domingo, pero como soy una vaga no le tenía ni escrito hasta hoy y ni siquiera respondí los reviews que yo recuerde... lo siento, no merezco perdón! ;A; pe-pero lean, lean n_nU

* * *

><p><strong>31 de diciembre y etc...<strong>

Puntual como siempre (y único que siempre llegaba a tiempo) salió el sol poco para las seis, y automáticamente las primeras aves comenzaron a "cantar" alegremente. Para Miguel sin embargo aquello fue como si alguien cogiera una estaca y le la clavara en el oído. Sin querer realmente, alzó un poco la cabeza, parpadeando todavía, perdido como estaba. ¿Por qué mierda le dolía tanto la cabeza?

Ah cierto, primero de enero, día internacional de la resaca. No le extrañaba haberlo olvidado con todo el alcohol ingerido.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando en vano de sacarse el pelo de la cara, y se incorporó un poco más, descubriendo la razón por la que sentía haber dormido mal. Es que justamente, había dormido mal, o mejor dicho, bien chueco en el sillón. Maldijo por lo bajo a Brasil y a Argentina por haber acaparado el sofá, aunque luego tuvo que reírse (arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por su adolorida cabeza) al verlos abrazados como una parejita recién casada. Sí que la vida podía ser un asco, pero para ver a esos dos en dicha situación… no tenía palabras para describir el enojo que sentía de no traer una cámara cerca. Bueno, ni que fuera Japón…

Se levantó finalmente, encontrando a Catalina ya feliz canturreando en la cocina. Se preguntó cómo diablos lo hacía, porque que supiese ella no se había quedado sin beber aquella noche. Aún así, dejó de romperse la cabeza y agradeció el café que le fue extendido.

-Sabía que no era mala idea traer un poco –musitó la chica-. Digo, el café de Martín no me convence mucho la verdad, y era claro que Luciano no traería.

Miguel no se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a él hasta que se fijó en que era el segundo en levantarse.

-Ah, sí sí –farfulló medio ido, cuando en ese momento vio entrar a Manuel, quien mudo se sentó a su lado, gruñendo un "gracias" a medias al recibir su taza de café colombiano.

-Por Santa Rosa de Lima y el Señor de los Milagros que no volveré a beber jamás en mi vida–oyó entonces a Perú murmurar mientras se masajeaba la sien.

Chile soltó una risa sarcástica, ganándose la atención y el odio de Perú.

-Podría jurar que eso lo dices todos los años. Parece que la pobre Rosita habrá quedado bien decepcionada.

-Cierra la boca, Chileno cojudo –balbuceó Perú ofendido-. Nadie pidió tu opinión.

-No necesito que me la pidan para decir lo que pienso –gruñó la tripita.

Colombia puso los ojos en blanco. Vaya manera de empezar el año, pensó mientras servía dos tazas a la vez que entraban Brasil y Argentina, ambos rojos como un par de tomates.

* * *

><p>Catalina y su café rulz! XD jajaja (jamás probé café colombiano n_nU) dejen reviews!<p> 


	32. El cuy

Asdasdas me dejaron un review muy lindo y no pude contestarlo por anónimo ;A; Pero bueh, no puedo decir mucho más que gracias por el review (quien quiera que seas) y que perdón si a veces escribo cualquier pavada, pero es que soy una vaga sin remedio n_nU *huye antes de que la apaleen*

Lo siento, no resistí y volví a meter a Suiza XD es que sus leyes me matan =3=

* * *

><p><strong>32. El cuy<strong>

Todos sabemos de sobra que si hay alguien disciplinado, algo aparte de Alemania, entonces es Suiza. Pero la disciplina y el exceso de normas casi patéticamente absurdas son dos cosas muy distintas. Como la ley de los cuyes, también conocidos como cobaya o conejillo de Indias. Hay una curiosa ley en Suiza que prohíbe tener un solo cuy como mascota, o sea que si quieres tener, tienen que ser dos. En otras palabras, ni siquiera piensan en comérselos.

Lástima que Perú no estaba enterado de eso, y cuando Vash fue de visita, le sirvió cuy en el almuerzo.

El resto se lo dejamos a su imaginación...

* * *

><p>algo monse y corto, pero que va... estoy segura que todas aqui tiene una linda iamginacion XD<p> 


	33. Los niños y sus monólogos

Me he propuesto actualizar todos los lunes... ¿se podrá? :S

* * *

><p><strong>33. Los niños y sus monólogos<strong>

Perú frunció el ceño. Había estado escuchando atentamente el enorme monólogo (con mucho esfuerzo también para entenderlo), hasta que de pronto el chileno había dicho eso último.

-¿Qué? –dijo secamente y Chile lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué "qué"?

-¿Qué dijiste? –gruñó Perú, cruzando sus pequeños bracitos irritado.

Chile parpadeó.

-¿Qué acaso no me escuchas?

-Te escucho muy bien –replicó el pequeño Perú, todavía enfurruñado.

-¿Entonces? –quiso saber Chile algo exasperado, desesperándole el extraño comportamiento que su "hermanito" tenía.

-No digas eso –reprochó Perú inflando los cachetes.

Chile solo alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Eso!

-¿Eso…? ¿Eso qué?

-¡Eso! –exclamó Perú-. Papá dijo que esa palabra no se dice.

Chile frunció el ceño.

-¿Papá? ¿Hablas del pedófilo ese que nos tiene de esclavos? –gruñó Chile-. ¿Y todavía le haces caso?

-¡Claro que sí! –chilló Perú-. España es nuestra metrópoli después de todo…

Pero Chile solo se rió. Luego se calló, al igual que Perú. Este jugaba con unas canicas en el suelo, cosa que había estado haciendo antes de que Chile apareciese en aquel pasillo de la gran casona del virrey. Había querido contarle una de sus brillantes ideas a su vecino, pero este parecía más interesado en sus canicas, y cuando por fin había captado su atención, se molesta con él. A veces no comprendía a Perú.

-Por cierto –murmuró-, ¿a qué palabra te referías?

-Querrás decir, ¿a cuál de todas?

-Je…

* * *

><p>No tengo idea de cómo llegué a escribir algo tan... ¿sin sentido? O.o en serio, qué fue de mí? TT_TT<p> 


	34. Seriedad

Y sigo con mi decadencia... actualizo hoy, porque el lunes no estoy (rimaaa 8D) como sea, se acepta todo menos tomatazos... mejor hagan pizza *grillos* ._.

Para que me entiendan todos es necesario que sigan este link... www. youtube. com/ watch?v=sSl_DTW3Fqc (?)

* * *

><p><strong>34. Seriedad<strong>

Era uno de esos peculiares momentos, en los cuales por lo general se encuentran varias personas "de confianza" reunidos, pero extrañamente está presente un silencio de los incómodos. Sí, era esa clase de momento, pero el silencio no era incómodo por el hecho de que algo malo pasaba, sino que era incómodo, porque todos, excepto uno, querían romper a reír, mas no podía. Razón número uno de ello: ¿respeto? ¿consideración?. Lo que fuese, pero no _querían_ reírse. Argentina era el que más se estaba esforzando, el que más estaba luchando con las risitas fuera de lugar. Y es que sí, estaba fuera de lugar reírse en ese momento. Es que hablamos aquí de un asesinato, señores. O señoras, o señoritas, como sea.

-¿Entendido? -dijo finalmente Bolivia, mirando seriamente la ronda.

Chile miraba a cualquiera lado, menos hacia su molestoso vecino obsesivo con el fregado pedacito de mar. Perú asintió fingiendo seriedad, comprensión y apoyo hacia su hermanito, quien sonrió un poco ante el gesto. Argentina se excusó con que tenía que ir al baño. Paraguay, imitando a Chile, miraba al techo, murmurando algo de "ya veré", mientras que Colombia sonreía nerviosa.

-¿Nadie más cree que Argentina se está demorando mucho? -dijo para cambiar sutilmente de tema.

Pero Bolivia no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-¡Eso no importa! ¡Estamos hablando de un asesinato que ocurrió en _mi_ país!

-Entonces arréglalo tú -dijo simplemente Ecuador, quien no veía la hora de irse. No es que él y Bolivia fueran muy cercanos

Creo que en ese momento todos vieron a Bolivia como un niño pequeño.


	35. Hospitalario

Está monse y me volví con la... lo que sea que tengan chile y perú (que en este caso no es romantico) supongo que ahora sí me merezco los tomatazos

* * *

><p><strong>34. Hospitalario<strong>

Miguel era en sí una persona amable, con sus defectos y todo (cofperezosocofimpuntualcof), pero se consideraba amable y hospitalario sobre todas las cosas. Su turismo podía estar mejor, pero iba bien (¿creo?) y nadie podía negar que la gente, por lo general, se iba de su casa con un buen recuerdo, ya sea físico, en forma de llavero, de polo o de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese a los turistas comprar, o no.

Miguel se jactaba de ser así, ¿para qué negarlo? Cuando alguien lo visitaba, sacaba a relucir sus platos más exóticos y deliciosos, hablaba y hablaba sobre su abuelo y sus antepasados, sobre sus mitos y sus leyendas, sus animales, sus plantas y qué no se le ocurría. Los llevaba a hacer deportes extremos, a visitar sus aguas termales, los hacía subir y bajar los Andes y luego iba por más comida. Y en todo eso, Miguel siempre anda sonriendo.

Pero las cosas cambiaban drásticamente cuando Chile se asomaba por la frontera.


	36. Limonada pasada

Señoritas, creo que volví al Perú/Chile ._. Creo que simplemente no sirvo para el Argentina/Perú XD y bueno, como ando algo depre con los fics últimamente, les traigo algo medio decaído :P único comentario antes de leer: FAIL.

* * *

><p><strong>36. Limonada pasada<strong>

¿Sabes qué? Eres una limonada. No me mires así, obvio que no me comprendes, por eso te lo explicaré.

Empezando por la fruta con la que es hecha… Limonada, limón… Que yo sepa a casi nadie le gusta comer limón puro, porque es ácido. Se te encoge la cara cuando muerdes uno (Dios me libre) y lo primero que piensa es escupir y luego ir por un vaso de agua. Y bien, si tú eres esa limonada, entonces es que estás hecho de limones. Eres un amargado, todo el mundo lo dice y es que es verdad. Pero no solo me refiero a eso… A veces no entiendo como un país que apenas es una franja en costa pudo haberme dejado atrás tan rápido. Y bueno, si la vida te da limones, haz limonada. Y tú eres esa limonada.

Pero no solo eres limón, porque si fuera solo eso nadie te pasaría. Y mírate, tienes prácticamente a Martín acosándote y un poco más y también mi hermano. Y rejuras que te tengo ganas, pff… Tampoco te subas tanto. Pero todo eso… Es el agua y el azúcar que hacen que todos corran tras la limonada en un caluroso día de verano. No sabes cómo detesto eso. Es como si el mundo se olvidara de mí. Ah, verdad, Perú… Sí, sí, dicen que ha mejorado mucho en estos últimos años. Bien por él. Gracias, no necesito su lástima, pero tampoco te necesito a ti. ¿Cuándo lo hice? No lo digas.

A mí me encanta la limonada, pero…

Pero la limonada no se debe dejar afuera… no en el sol, no dejes que se pase… Porque cuando la limonada se pasa, es asquerosa. Igual que tú, Manuel, para mí eres una limonada pasada.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, este fic en realidad no tiene sentido, solo que una vez no se de qué estábamos hablando con una amiga que concluí que Manu era una limonada pasada. No pregunten...<p> 


	37. El pedacito de mar

Sinceramente este me gustó :3 espero que les guste igual ^^

* * *

><p><strong>37. El pedacito de mar<strong>

Bolivia se encontraba sentado sobre un murillo, en el cruce de su frontera con la de Chile y Perú. Al parece no estaba de muy buenos humos y por lo tanto, el único que se atrevió a acercársele en ese momento fue Miguel, apoyado en su lado del muro.

-Oye, Julio, ¿qué tanto miras?

Respuesta más que obvia, ero sabes de sobra que nunca falta una preguntá estúpida para comenzar una conversación.

-Nada.

Ah y claro, a eso siempre le sigue la respuesta aún más estúpida.

-Ah ya veo, es el mar de nuevo… -murmuró Perú, más para sí que para su hermano-. Ya déjalo, Bolivia.

Julio se mordió el labio inferior, dudando un poco.

-Debería, ¿verdad?

-Sip –asintió Perú, un poco incrédulo de que por fin estuviese cediendo un poco-. Porque ya sabes cómo es Manuel… El terco ese no va a ceder jamás, es como una mula.

-Así es –asintió Bolivia-. No tiene caso insistir con Chile, ¿verdad, hermanito?

-Cierto, muy cierto –sonrió Perú, pensando que había arreglado un conflicto de tantos años.

Bolivia incluso sonrió y saltó del muro.

-Entonces –dijo emocionado-. ¿Me darás _tú_ un pedacito de mar?

Perú parpadeó.

-¿Perdón?


	38. Bolivia y sus observaciones

El título en sí no tiene nada que ver... pero igual comenten :)

* * *

><p><strong>38. Bolivia y sus observaciones<strong>

Frunció el ceño, observando el panorama desierto. Hacía frío, pero la baja temperatura no era un asunto que le importase realmente. Se frotó las manos, más que nada por hacer algo con ellas, hasta que por fin llegó su hermano y vecino, pasándole un mate de coca, ya que era demasiado temprano para tomar cualquier otra cosa (aunque de seguro Miguel no se habría quejado).

-Aquí está –musitó Perú, sentándose al lado de Bolivia.

-Gracias –murmuró este, tomando la tasa entre sus manos.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy –dijo Miguel-, deberías haber avisado…

-Ah, no pensé que te importaría –respondió Bolivia-. ¿O es que andas muy ocupado?

Perú negó con la cabeza.

-Nah, es lo de siempre… solo un par de presos que se escaparon de una cárcel de "alta seguridad", nada más.

¿Eso era sarcasmo? Bolivia no estaba seguro, tal vez un día le diría que su sarcasmo no era el mejor.

-Está bien… musitó-. ¿Con cárcel te refieres a esas casitas de ahí?

Señaló en la dirección de dichas casitas y Miguel siguió su dedo, asintiendo luego. Bolivia soltó una risa entre irónica y burlona.

-No puedo creer que a esto le hayas llamado una cárcel de alta seguridad…

Y le dio otro sorbo a su mate.


	39. El museo del mate

Lo sé, es un microbio este drabb, pero mi cerebro no da para más... ._.

* * *

><p><strong>39. El museo del mate<strong>

-Museo del Mate -leyó lentamente, como si recién estuviese aprendiendo-. ¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? -quiso saber Argentina.

-¿Por qué va a haber un museo del mate? -se rió Perú burlón-. ¿Qué acaso no tienes ruinas y tumbas y ese tipo de cosas?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi mate? –quiso saber Martín ofendido, y Miguel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nada, olvídalo… -gruñó, murmurando por lo bajo-. Museo del Mate… museo del mate

* * *

><p>me inspiré cuando leía que había un museo del mate en argentina y bueno... fue raro XD sin ofender :P<p> 


	40. Temprano en la mañana

Señoritas (y señores, si los hay), empezamos con la cuenta regresiva. De nuevo gracias a todos los que comentan, lo aprecio mucho~

Pareja: Argentina/Perú

Tema de hoy: los tatuajes de Perú, su ombligo y lo que hay en este... (?)

advertencias: intento de imitar el ascento argentino :S

* * *

><p><strong>40. Temprano en la mañana<strong>

Era en sí una mañana tranquila en que Argentina había decidido amanecerse en casa de Perú. Era temprano en la mañana, por lo que ninguno de los dos estaba ni levantado ni mucho menos vestido. Solo Martín estaba extrañamente más despierto que Miguel, y se estaba distrayendo en cuanto delineaba las líneas de Nazca en el bajo torso y la cadera de Miguel. Trató de simplemente ignorar el lagarto partido en dos y se dedicó a seguir el trazo del colibrí, cuando de pronto se detuvo.

-Che, Migue, ¿sabés en que me acabo de fijar?

-¿En qué? -murmuró Miguel todavía medio dormido, sin realmente prestar atención.

-En que tenés un lunar en el ombligo -exclamó Martín mientras dibujaba con su dedo círculos al rededor de mencionada parte del cuerpo del peruano.

-Claro -bufó este como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. No lo toques.

Argentina parpadeó. No era normal que Miguel fuese tan cortante con él. Pero aún así no quitó su dedo, sino que lo iba acercando cada vez más a dicho ombligo.

-Ya deja mi ombligo en paz -gruñó Miguel, apartándolo de un manotazo.

Pero Martín sonrió y metió su dedo en el pobre ombligo, presionando donde supuso el mencionado lunar.

Perú, quien de pronto se veía muy despierto- frunció el ceño y el incómodo silencio que siguió le hizo pensar a Argentina que había hecho algo que no debería haber hecho.

-NO. Toques. A Machu Picchu.

* * *

><p>Ta-ta-ta-taaan es hora de las aclaraciones!<p>

Ok, primero lo primero: creo haber leído que las líneas de Nazca son los tatuajes de Perú (aunque sinceramente no me lo imagino, digo son muchas líneas y el pobre ya no tendría ni un pedacito de piel sin tatuar). El lagarto, una de las figuras que menciono, se encuentra partido debido a la Panamericana Sur (carretera), y el colibrí es una de las figuras más conocidas (y mi favorita).

Y lo último es una alusión al Cuzco, también conocido como el "ombligo del mundo", pero como al parecer el mundo tiene muchos ombligos (los griegos también tenían el suyo), he decidido que aquí solo va a ser el de Miguel XD Y bueno, en consecuencia Machu Picchu, que quedar "cerquita", debe de estar ahí 8D


	41. Huachana

Uno monse y chiquito XD

advertencia: nada, creo (?)

* * *

><p><strong>41. Huachana<strong>

Parpadeó algo sorprendido, viendo ante sí la enorme mesa puesta.

-¿Me quedé acaso dormido? -se preguntó algo apenado, pero Perú lo miró con el ceño arrugado.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Ah, es que no creí que sirvieran el almuerzo tan temprano -dijo Alemania algo apenado.

Perú abrió los ojos como platos y luego se echó a reír.

-¿Y tú eres el novio del tragón de Italia? -se burló mientras se servía otro tamal de pollo-. Te aviso que recién estamos desayunando.

Alemania abrió la boca para replicar algo, cuando Perú lo interrumpió:

-Como sea, ¿quieres salchicha?

Sonrió al ver como los ojos de Alemania se iluminaban y este no lograba disimularlo del todo.

-¿W-Wurst?

Perú asintió, tomando un plato y alcanzándoselo. Alemani lo recibió gustoso, pensando que se podría acostumbrar muy rápido a la gastronomía peruana.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró en el plato un pan con un relleno anaranjado que parecía todo menos su amada salchicha.

* * *

><p>lo que alemania no sabía que esa salchicha no era como las que él conoce 8D (ahora debo confesar de que no me gustan las salchichas huachanas) pero las come"mos" en el desyuno y tenía que ponerlo! XD lo que pasa es que por lo general se sirven revueltas (así como el huevo revuelto, sí?) y se le agrega huevo y qué sé yo... espero que les haya gustado :)<p> 


	42. Los billetes de San Martín

Sí, lo sé es martes y ayer me tocaba actualizar. -.-U gomen, pero estaba muy cansada y además pensé que "mañana (o sea hoy, martes) me iré de excursión escolar al centro de Lima, mejor aprovecho y saco algo de información útil de ahí y actualizo mañana" 8D así que heme aquí, actualizando martes XD

Aclaraciones y explicaciones al final ^^

* * *

><p><strong>42. Los billetes de San Martín<strong>

Como país, alguna veces uno no sabía muy bien de qué lado estar. ¿Se daba ahora todo por el pueblo, o estaba el cabecilla en lo correcto y había que por ello apoyarlo incondicionalmente? Ese sin duda era un dilema muy grande y que con gusto Perú evitaría... Pero no se podía. Esta vez había que tomar el lado de alguien, y ese alguien ahora era San Martín. Hablando de él, justo en ese momento estaba entrando a su oficina, donde se encontró a Perú esperándolo.

-Buenas -saludó este tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Pero Martín lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Suceder? -Perú trató de hacerse el loco, mas no le ligó.

-Sí.

Rayos, no podía decírselo. No, no, de ninguna manera, eso... ¡Agh, maldita sea!

-Pueeees... No sucede nada. ¿Qué va a ser?

San Martín frunció el ceño, aunque luego de encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ya me lo dirás de todos modos -dijo con naturalidad-. Por cierto -sacó un papel de Dios sabía dónde-, esta es la nueva ley sobre los billetes de la República.

Perú tragó. Extendió la mano temblorosa, recibiendo la ley redactada, y sus ojos sobrevolaron la tinta negra en el documento.

Mierda.

-L-ley?

-Así es, a estas alturas me he visto obligado a imponerla -dijo San Martín, saliendo ya otra vez-. Ya está aprobada, así que no habrá más problemas.

Dicho esto, le regaló una sonrisa amable y salió. Perú se quería morir.

* * *

><p>El tema son, como dice el título, los billetes (dinero) que San Martín puso en circulación en el Perú, pues afirmaba que ya era hora que tuviesemos nuestra propia moneda. Migue ya estaba independizado pues! Pero dio con que nadie quería usar sus billetes, primero porque nadie confiaba en ellos y seguían usando la moneda española o cualquier otra cosa, y segundo porque eran FEÍSIMOS (los vi hoy en el museo, lo puedo afirmar firmemente). Llegó al extremo de imponer una ley para obligar a todos a usar sus billetes, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado. (me siento como la narradora de Hetalia XD vee~)<p> 


	43. Criticón

Este viene a petición de Lovi-Love04, aunque no estoy para nada contenta con él asíq ue fácil vendrá todavía otro más con España :S no sé, algo tiene que ocurrírseme .

* * *

><p><strong>43. Criticón<strong>

Sin duda ese era uno de los momentos que más ganas le daban de golpearlo. Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque su antigua metrópoli le pasó un brazo por los hombros, riéndose simplemente y respondiendo con un vago "qué va". Estados unidos frunció el ceño.

-Es en serio.

Perú lo miró mal.

-¡Por una vez en tu vida, no te metas! –le espetó ofendido, aunque algo en lo que había dicho el norteamericano de cierto sí tenía.

-Ya, tíos, no se pongan así –trató de calmarlos España, cómo no, sonriente.

Perú solo bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Estados Unidos por su parte, rodó los ojos.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero tú –señaló a España- deberías primero solucionar tus problemas de desempleo antes que irte a "ayudar" a los países "pobres".

Antes de que Perú pudiese gritarle su vida, se había ido.

-¡Ahh, ese tarado, no lo soporto! –exclamó irritado el sudamericano.

España se encogió de hombros.

-Es Estados Unidos, ¿qué esperabas? –dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su sofá-. Siempre anda criticándolo todo, a sí mismo más que nada…

Perú frunció el ceño.

-Bipolar.

España se rió.

-Velo como quieras –musitó-. ¿Quieres más vino?

* * *

><p>Como dije, no me gusta ;A; Se trata de lo que dijo Bill Gates acerca del apoyo económico de España a Perú. No quería meter personajes así que de frente lo puse como EEUU n_nU Y también mencioné algo que dijo mi profe de historia, que los mejores críticos de EEUU son estadounidenses XD al final me maté buscando una bebida típica española para ofrecerle a Migue, pero no me decidí entre tantas opciones que encontré, así que fue simplemente vino :S espero que les hayas -de alguna manera u otra- gustado -.-U<p> 


	44. Línea

Nota: si son de los que se ilustran lo que leen, imagínenselo todo en formato chibi...

* * *

><p><strong>44. Línea<strong>

-Chile, ¿qué haces? -preguntó Perú acercándose al circulito que era territorio chileno en su casa.

Chile alzó los ojos, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a Perú. Se paró, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa -¿por qué diablos tenía que haber tanto polvo en Lima?- y se cruzó de brazos.

-Mira.

Perú miró.

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo ves?

-¿El suelo?

-¡No, menso! ¡La raya! -exclamó Chile exasperado.

-¡Ahhhh! -Perú recién se percató de la línea blanca que rodeaba el territorio chileno-. Eso...

-Sí, eso -dijo Chile-. Que ni se te ocurra cruzarlo.

Perú frunció el ceño.

-No seas, eso es estúpido -gruñó Perú-. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar yo?

Chile sonrió.

-Esa es la idea.

* * *

><p>Explicación (para que esto tenga más o menos sentido 8D): el viernes por la noche pasamos una amiga y yo por delante de la embajada chilena y luego de haberme quedado boba con la banderota (tengo un fetiche por las banderas graaaandes) me percaté de algo, y le dije a mi amiga: "te has percatado de lo bien equipado que está el sistema de seguridad?". O sea, aparte del murote enorme, había encima de este una especie de mini reja más alambre con púas y cuchumil cámaras de seguridad. Por favor, es solo la embajada! A eso mi amiga me responde "ahora que lo dices, esto me hace imaginar a chile dibujando una línea en el suelo alrededor suyo. Y plam, aquí está la línea en el suelo ^^<p> 


	45. ¡Libertad! En sus costas se oyó

**45. ¡Libertad! En sus costas se oyó**

Sin duda Miguel estaba emocionado. Bueno, Miguel se emociona en sí por cualquier cosa y todo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ahora estuviese emocionado (de nuevo). Chile no tardó en enterarse (de hecho fue el primero porque Perú de alguna extraña razón siempre corre primero donde él a echarle en cara hasta sus más misios logros), luego tuvo que enterarse todo el cono sur. Bolivia solo sonrió quedadamente, mientras Perú daba saltitos.

-¿Y ahora qué? –quiso sabes Argentina cuando Miguel corría de un lado al otro haciendo llamadas telefónicas.

-Oh, nada –respondió Ecuador mientras pelaba un plátano-. Es solo que le dijeron que su himno es bonito...

* * *

><p>Admítanlo, nos emocionamos por todos y después de unos días ya fue XD<p>

El título es un verso de la primera estrofa del himno (que en paz descanse, que nos la han cambiado por la última A; y nadie se la sabe XD). Owowow, me he dado cuenta que cada vez que leo algo para hacer un fic de hetalia termino sintiéndome más culta 8D ¡Por fin me leí el himno completo! *se pega un tiro*


	46. Casco

Es algo bien cortito esta vez, y sé que no es lunes, pero me estaba muriendo por subirlo antes de que se olvidase (los conozco, peruanos, sé como son ¬¬). Trata sobre los mineros que por fin fueron rescatados por fin el martes en ica :) Espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong>46. Casco<strong>

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, al igual que sus labios. Oía las voces de la gente corriendo a su alrededor. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se volvió, dando con su jefe de estado. Un casco blanco con una linterna incorporada en la frente fue presionado contra sus manos y la mano en su hombro le dio dos palmaditas.

-Anda, no te quedes atrás –dijo el hombre-. Todos ayudamos.

Miguel asintió.

-Claro que sí.


	47. Cumbres

Un capi algo más largo, para compensar el chiquito de antes y porque me inspiré mal para este XD Tema: la cumbre... Explicaciones para tratar de darle lógica a esto abajo XD

* * *

><p><strong>47. Cumbres...<strong>

-¡Señores, estamos ante el inicio de una nueva era, y yo, la República del Perú, sé cuál es mi posición como _puerta de oportunidades para América Latina_!

Hizo una pausa, observando la ronda. Bolivia sonreía como siempre cuando no quería ofenderlo, mas tampoco deseaba escuchar ningún discurso. Chile simplemente garabateaba algo en su cuaderno de apuntes (y esperaba que fueran en efecto, apuntes), mientras que Argentina se sonreía a sí mismo, contemplándose en el reflejo de su vaso de agua. Perú suspiró.

-Por lo tanto, invito a los capitales internacionales a que realicen inversiones de largo plazo en nuestro país -continuó algo molesto por la actitud del cono sur-. Y...

-Oigan, ¿no falta alguien? -lo interrumpió de golpe Panamá, a lo que Perú casi le salta a la yugular.

-Falta Venezuela -murmuró simplemente desinteresada Costa Rica.

Perú rodó los ojos.

-Como les decía...

-¡Está tratando de boicotearnos! –exclamó Brasil de manera bastante inesperada.

-Pff, no me extrañaría en lo más mínimo -gruñó Uruguay, pero Perú frunció el ceño.

-¿Ah? ¡Claro que no! Es que ha tenido que quedarse porque su jefe no ha podido salir –defendió Perú a Venezuela.

Bolivia asintió enérgicamente y a Ecuador no se le escapó esa sonrisa disimulada.

-Cuba tampoco está -farfulló Colombia y fue ahí cuando el Norte reaccionó.

-¿Cuba? -bufó el mayor de los hermanos norteamericanos-. Cuba no está invitado.

Colombia lo miró molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, ya sabemos todos que nunca lo invitan, y la verdad que no me parece.

Ecuador, Bolivia, Nicaragua y otros más asintieron, alegando que era una injusticia y que ya iba siendo hora que lo integrasen a...

-NO -fue la unísona y cortante respuesta de EEUU y Canadá.

Este último trató de sonreír amablemente para ablandar su brusca respuesta, pero Colombia rechinó los dientes.

-¡Podrías por lo menos ponerle fin a tu jodido embargo! ¡Supéralo, que ha pasado ya medio siglo, maldito gringo!

-Bueno, estábamos viendo el tema del narcotráfico, ¿verdad? -continuó USA ignorándola olímpicamente con una sonrisa de optimismo-. Saben de adelanto que me niego a despenalizar la droga.

Varios asintieron, aunque a regañadientes al haberles sido cambiado el tema.

-Opino que todos ustedes deben colaborar conmigo para que pueda yo terminar victoriosamente la lucha antinarcótica.

Y dicho esto, lanzó al aire su tan estridente y tonta risa, _ahahaha!_

-Bueno, volviendo al tema de Cuba... -lo intentó nuevamente Colombia, mas fue interrumpida por la risa de USA.

-¡Ya verán cómo el _hero_ solucionará todos sus problemas! -exclamó, a lo que Paraguay alzó una ceja.

-¿Con "sus" se refiere a los nuestros, o a los suyos propios? -le preguntó en voz baja a su hermano de lentes, el cual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ah, ¿qué cosa? -quiso saber Argentina, inclinándose hacia el lado de sus hermanos.

-No lo sé, ni me interesa -contestó Uruguay, ignorando a Argentina, quien comenzó a picarle el cachete y a molestarlo, hasta que notó que estaba sentado frente a Brasil y comenzó a hacerle muecas ofensivas.

Brasil solo le sonrió _amablemente_ y con disimulo le sacó el dedo medio.

Chile bufó, y Perú se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

-Me rindo -lloriqueó-. Y con lo ilusionado que estaba al preparar mi discurso.

Chile puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por eso no llegas a nada, tiras la toalla apenas se hace un poco difícil -le reprochó, a lo que Perú frunció el ceño.

-¿¡Qué dijiste! -renegó ofendido, aunque luego y de golpe su expresión cambió drásticamente, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y Chile lo notó de inmediato.

-¿Q-qué tienes?

-Chile, tú y yo todavía tenemos un asunto pendiente -musitó el peruano, ignorando el espectáculo que estaba montando Colombia, apoyada por Ecuador, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Antigua y Barbuda, San Vicente y Granadinas (Dominicana, a pesar de ser parte del ALBA, por alguna extraña razón solo estaba tranquila, observando).

Chile parpadeó confundido, aunque luego pareció recordar a qué se refería su vecino.

-Ah eso -recordó con pereza-. Sin duda tendré que hacerlo antes de poder seguir con cualquier cosa.

Aunque no tenía muchas ganas... Era muy feliz con sus minas bien colocadas en el norte, para mantener lejos invasores indeseados...

-Lo harás -le cortó Perú serio e insistente, a lo que Chile suspiró.

-Sí, sí, haré el bendito desminado en cuanto pueda y...

-Y ahora podemos discutir la cuestión del mar! -exclamó de la nada Bolivia.

Silencio. Un carraspeado nervioso, Argentina volvió al reflejo de su copa y Chile miró al techo, suplicando que rayo partiese a su molesto vecino. Perú rió nervioso, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-¡Ah, pero miren! ¡Ya es hora de que me vaya! -dijo con fingida sorpresa, juntando apresuradamente sus cosas-. ¡Nos vemos, gente!

Y salió corriendo, huyendo del tema del mar.

-¡Hermanito Perú!

Fuera estaba.

**Y mientras tanto en Cuba...**

-¿Crees que sigan discutiendo estupideces en la Cumbre? -preguntó casualmente Venezuela mientras almorzaba con Cuba.

El anfitrión se encogió de hombros.

-Es bien probable, conociendo a Estados Unidos...

Y ambos suspiraron.

* * *

><p>Ok, "aclaraciones":<p>

Creo que sí hubo representantes de Venezuela en la cumbre hasta donde yo sé, pero igual como que con la falta de Chávez (que está en Cuba) me pareció suficiente como para mandar a Vene también a la isla con su jefe 8D Lo que está en cursivas al principio cuando habla Migue lo cité textualmente del discurso de Ollanta.

Las acusaciones de boicot son verdaderas también, aunque no tengo idea de parte de quién vinieron y como me faltaba un poco de participación brasilera, decidí mandar a Luciano de acusete XD La sonrisa que gasta Bolivia al mencionarse el estado de salud de Chávez es porque mi madre me contó que incluso Evo Morales (presidente de Bolivia) ve la posibilidad de ser su sucesor (cosa que sin ofender em suena a lo que demasiado disparatado...).

Luego viene la demanda del ALBA de incluir a Cuba en las futuras Cumbres (de lo contrario se negarían a seguir asistiendo), a lo que EEUU y Canadá respondieron con un rotundo NO (XD). USA cambia el tema de conversación a la despenalización de narcos, cosa que también se discutió en la VI Cumbre de las Américas.

Después estaba el tema del desminado de las fronteras que se disctuió entre Chile y Perú, y se ha llegado a la conclusión de que eso debe ser lo primero que se debe hacer antes de seguir con cualquier otro tema que incluya estos dos países *fangasm* (?). Flipé (esto me da de leer tanto fanfic escrito por españoles XD) y bueno, no resistí.

Finalmente, el tema del mar no se tocó hasta donde yo spe, ni tampoco se propuso XD PEro tenía que ponerlo porque Bolivia no es Bolivia sin sus demandas de mar. BD Y la heróica huída de Perú tiene que ver con que nuestro presi volvió antes de tiempo a la amadapatria (y no saldrá en la foto grupal 8D)

Ahora... confieso: escribí esto con el periódico al lado XD pero igual dejen review :3


	48. Chocano

**Lo sé, lo sé, todavía no es lunes. ¿Y qué? Odio las prácticas de biología, más si son para el IB TT_TT**

* * *

><p><strong>48. Chocano<strong>

-¡Pero no lo tenía que matar! -exclamó Perú molesto.

Chile solo puso los ojos en blanco, aludiendo que sí era razón suficiente, que el pobre hombre había sido estafado, defraudado y burlado, y que estaba en su pleno derecho, y que él, Manuel Rodriguez, lo defendería. Miguel lo miró boquiabierto.

-¡Eres...! ¡AHHHH! -gritó desesperado, sin saber qué responder-. ¡Te odio, maldita sea!

Manuel alzó una ceja.

-¿Y acaso es mi culpa?

-¡Era uno de mis mejores poetas!

-¿Y? -contestó Chile mostrando desinterés, pensando "si ese era el mejor, cómo será el peor…".

-¿¡Cómo que "Y"! -bufó Perú-. ¡Eres un jodido envidioso, eso es lo que eres!

Chile puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ajá...

Dicho esto, el más sureño se encogió de hombros, murmurando que tenía cosas que hacer y que no le sobraba el tiempo como para preocuparse por poetas muertos, que ni siquiera eran de él.

* * *

><p>José Santos Chocano, "El Cantor de América" (América, ya saben japoneses y estadounidenses, el continente ¬¬), fue uno de nuestros mejores (bueno, es subjetivo, yo personalmente prefiero a Vallejo) escritores, igual de ególatra como Valdelomar (sí, el que está en el billete de cincuenta soles y que escribio el cuento del Hebaristo, el sauce), fue asesinado por un chileno y no pude evitar imaginándome a Miguel reclamándole a Manu y este con cara de "no es mi problema, weón, déjame en paz". XD<p> 


	49. Agricultura y su política

Está monse, realmente no me gusta y LO SÉ... debería haber actualizado ayer. Consejo: no vean Code Geass si pretenden actualizar fic que no estén relacionados al fandom -.-U Como sea, repito: no em convence, estoy media cansada y aunque esta vez s´me tomé el tiempo de investigar un poco para el tema que escogí, estoy sumida en una especie de cansancio que no me deja hacer nada bien ._. me arden los ojos...

* * *

><p><strong>49. Agricultura y su política<strong>

_Campesino, el patrón ya no comerá más de tu pobreza._

¿A qué se referían realmente con aquello? De seguro los que se tomaron el tiempo de analizar la frase a fondo se lo habrían preguntado. Miguel por su parte no entraba en esa categoría. Había personas, o países en este caso, que estaban más ocupadas en cuestionar seriamente lo que acababa de suceder. Ah sí, las reformas… ¿Quién no las ama? En especial si son tan… ambiguas. Sí, tal vez esa era la palabra adecuada. ¿Se atrevía a decir que fue un verdadero éxito, puesto que desde el punto de vista de que integró a los peruanos como ningún otro gobierno lo ha logrado, supuestamente? ¿O debía admitir el fracaso? Era duro pensar que una metida de pata como aquella retrasara en tal manera su productividad agraria… Bueno, en sí la situación cambió solo para los grandes hacendados, ¿no? Pasar de ellos a servir al Estado… Misma vaina. Sin duda alguna Velasco estaba algo zafado, para luego también pensar que sus acciones fueron dignas de agradecimiento por parte del sector agrario.

Miguel no sabía qué cara poner ante la expresión horrorizada de sus campesinos. Era sin duda un crimen apenas pagarles por lo que producían. Sabía que sus ciudades no rebozaban de gente adinerada, pero tampoco era que nadie pudiese pagar por traer un par de papas para alimentar a sus hijos. Era lo mínimo, ¿no?

Perú suspiró mientras observaba como su presidente general se despedía para ir a cenar a su casa.

Era una locura pensar que de todas las personas, Perú mismo era el que menos se ponía de acuerdo consigo mismo.

* * *

><p>Como les dije, cualquier cosa XD<p>

Bueno, estamos hablando aquí sobre la reforma agraria, que gracias a mi profe de historia siempre me llamó la atención. En principio me han enseñado que fue un total fracaso, pero como en sí no sabía NADA sobre ella (¿Adivinen qué? ¡El Bachillerato Internacional es tan lindo que jamás llegaré a estudiar Historia Peruana! *sarcasmo*) tuve que recurrir a Wikipedia, que en este caso me choteó feo y apenas me dio información de utilidad, por lo que terminé hurgando en Google y descubrí que aún no se han puesto de acuerdo sobre que si los resultados fueron positivos o negativos… A menos que mis fuentes me traicionen, claro -.-U si fuera Wikipedia no dudaría si estoy en lo cierto o no, pero tengo una tendencia a desconfiar de Google… no sé XD Lo único de lo que no dudo es que fue_ todo _gracias a Juan Velasco Alvarado, y yo monga casi lo confundo con Velasco Astete, que no tiene nada que ver hasta donde yo sé XD

La frase del principio era el lema de la reforma y era en sí originalmente una cita de Tupac Amaru II.

Una última cosa, ¿alguien me dice por qué Estado se escribe con mayúscula? :S En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


	50. Bandera

Hemos llegado al fin... ;A; NOOO no quiero! . Cuando por fin me encariñé con la serie ;_; como sea, explicaciones, anuncios y dedicatorias al final ._.

* * *

><p><strong>50. Bandera<strong>

Algo estaba raro, Perú lo sentía, sin embargo no lograba discernir qué era ese algo. Ecuador por otro lado, parecía estar muy consciente de lo que pasaba, puesto que no dejaba de mirar fijamente hacia arriba, hacia donde ondeaba una bandera, con el ceño fruncido y cierta confusión revolviéndose en sus ojos. Perú comenzó a inquietarse, jugando nervioso con las manos, hasta que finalmente ya no aguantó más y se agarró el brazo del ecuatoriano, zarandeándolo crispado.

-Pancho, por mi mare, ¿¡qué tienes!

Ecuador, algo descolocado, lo miró y su seriedad casi asustó al nieto del Tahuantinsuyo.

-Miguel -murmuró bajito-, ¿me dices cómo chucha se te ocurrió poner esa bandera ahí?

Perú parpadeó.

-¿L-la bandera? ¿Por qué no debería estar ahí?

Ecuador lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Es cierto entonces que esa era la bandera de tu abuelo? -murmuró bastante asombrado y... ¿decepcionado?

Perú ya no entendía nada.

-Bueno, en realidad no... -explicó-. Es erróneo afirmar que esa era la bandera de mi abuelo porque... Ajj, Franciso, se puede saber cuál es el problema?

Ecuador no respondió, simplemente volvió otra vez la mirada hacia la bandera arcoíris.

-Dios, Perú...

* * *

><p>¿Que cuál es el tema? La bandera del Tahuantinsuyo, que es CASI idéntica (lo revisé dos veces y aún así a la tercera recién noté esa banda celeste que sobraba) a la bandera gay XD ¿coincidencia? quién sabe... En fin, es hora de ponernos todos feeling, al menos yo ;A; *saca su caja de kleenex* LOS AMOOO SON LO MAXIMO, NO SABEN CUANTO LOS APRECIO! *se echa a llorar* les mencioné que este es ahora oficialmente mi fanfic con más reviews y por mucho? Dioses! quien diría que pasaríamos los doscientos? Y gracias también por todos los alerts, a aquellos vagos que no comentan ¬¬ nah, se aprecia, se aprecia :) Y ya que andamos en esas, gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de corregirme y gracias por no burlarse de mis horrores catasfrofales. Ahora que lo recuerdo... ¿alguien se fijó que en el primer capi me confundí de nombre y le dije juan a julio? *deprimente* y muchas otras cosas más... -.-U que vergüenza ;A;<p>

Como sea, si se fijaron, arriba mencioné que me había encariñado mucho con esta serie y además, ¡hay todavía tantos temas sobres los cuales todavía quiero escribir! Lo cual nos lleva a esta pequeña noticia, y es que haré algún día (algún día...) otra serie en el estilo de "De moras y cerezas" (para quienes conocen el fic, aunque lo dudo porque es de otro fandom XD)

¡EN FIN! para terminar un pequeño extra :) Y es que...

-¡MIGUEL ALEJANDRO PRADO!

-Uy chucha...

-¿¡Se puede saber QUÉ significa todo esto! ?

-Estooo... Bueno, Micaelita, como verás, esto... Esto es una serie de drabbles y...

-¡Y NI UN MISERABLE DRABBLE EN EL SE ME MENCIONA SIQUIERA!

-Jeje... Jeje... Je... ¡No me pegues, por favor! TT_TT

Buaaaaa LO SÉ! Toda una serie sobre Perú y NI UN capítulo dedicado a Micaela ;A; soy una mala compatriota! Agh, cof cof, soy machista por preferir tanto a Miguel? XD como sea, prometo compensar a Mica con más capis en la próxima serie. Gracias a todos por leer, los amo! :)

(Me gusta pensar que Miguel no se mete con Mica ni cagando XD)


End file.
